


Blooming Flowers

by yaoigirl22



Series: Severus Snape's Guide to Raising A Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults not adulting, All three will hex you six-ways to Sunday if people do so....after Hermione drop-kicks them, Draco does not approve of people bullying neither, F/M, Fenrir finally gets some action, Harry does not approve of people bullying his sister, Hermione does not approve of people bullying her brother, M/M, Severus does not approve of Fenrir getting some action, Severus is going to have a fully head of grey hair by the end of this story, The kids are finally at Hogwarts, The kids have their own language, Voldemort does approve of himself getting some action....lots and lots of action, Voldemort you’re a Dark Lord act like it, fear for the school, so many quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: The children are now attending Hogwarts, they bring with them the usual chaos, much to Severus's mixture of exasperation and delight. While at school, the children discover more behind their Headmaster that could shed some light on the creature that attacked Harry all those years ago. They also have to deal with the fact that the Wizarding World has discovered Harry's true parentage, while the World has to deal with the fact that Voldemort is called "Papa".





	1. And Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Blooming Flowers, the third and final part in this series. Like stated in the last chapter of Four Seasons, everything will be revealed. Greg's fate, the mysterious figure, and Fenrir and Harry's relationship finally takes off. Enjoy the first chapter!

The door opened silently and then a large blur rushed though and leaped upon the bed. A head with wild black hair poked out from under the covers and groaned when the large furry body flopped down on him.

"Alright, alright," Harry groaned again when Padfoot started nudging his face with his wet nose. "I'm up, I'm up!"

The boy pushed away the dog who hopped off the bed, sat down on his haunches and waited.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Harry glared at him.

Padfoot barked once before giving a doggy grin and wagging his tail. Rolling his eyes, Harry got out of bed. Padfoot followed him into the hall and to the bathroom, waiting outside while Harry used the loo, washed his face and and bushed his teeth.

With Padfoot following him like a shadow, Harry headed to his sister's room. He knocked on the closed door before quietly opening it, she and everyone else were still sleep. Padfoot flopped down in the doorway as Harry went and opened the curtains, having learned his lesson the last time he leaped onto the girl's bed when the cat had been sleeping on it.

His sister groaned when Harry pulled back the curtains and let in the morning sunlight. Nine more groans sounded from the walls.

"I should have slept in the pond."

"Me too."

"You can't breathe underwater."

"I'm a magical interpretation of a fictional character, that is an interpretation of character with a much sadder ending. I think I'll be fine."

"The fact that you can even say full sentences after just waking up is the real magic."

Chuckling at the nine sleepy princesses, Harry went about waking his sister who had yet to emerge from underneath the covers she had pulled over her head.

"Hermione," he said shaking her shoulder, "come on, get up."

At the foot of the bed, Crookshanks uncurled and stretched his entire body from head to long bottle brush tail before hopping off and making his way over to Padfoot. The dog's tail wagged when the cat purred and rubbed up against him.

Hermione finally emerged from under the covers, sitting up and yawning, her bushy brown hair sticking up everywhere.

"Bah," Hermione grunted.

Smiling, Harry took her hand and pulled her out of bed. He dragged her out the room and down the hall to the bathroom. When she was done, and still half-asleep, Harry led her to the dining room table, sat her down in her chair and went about making breakfast. Padfoot and Crookshanks, who had followed settled down underneath the table.

Five minutes later, Severus came down with Hedwig on his shoulder and a scrunchy around his wrist. He chuckled at the sight of his messy haired daughter face planted on the table. Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said to his son.

"Morning, Dad," Harry said as he flipped the bacon. "Morning, Hedwig," he added when the owl hooted at him.

After fixing his morning coffee, Severus took his steaming mug back to the dining table. Hedwig flew off his shoulder and onto the table beside Hermione's head. The owl leaned forward and proceeded to groom the messy hair, it wouldn't do any good, but that hasn't stopped her yet. Chuckling, the man went over to his daughter and waved the mug as close as possible to Hermione's face.

"Coffee!" Hermione snorted, her head shooting up. Hedwig squawked for suddenly being interrupted.

"Four more years," Severus said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Still don't see why I can't have it now," Hermione yawned, "the thing about it stunting my growth is just an old wives tale."

"But the caffeine and the effects it has on you is not, I'm not having you running around the house for near four hours again."

Hermione pouted, blowing at a lock of hair that suddenly flopped into her eyes while Hedwig walked back to Severus. Severus handed the scrunchy from his wrist to Hermione who used it to pull her hair back into a messy ponytail. Yawning a second time, she got up from the table and went into the kitchen, coming out a few seconds later with two full glasses of apple juice and a stripe of fried bacon dangling between her teeth. She set the glasses down in the appropriate spots and went back to the kitchen. When she came out a few moments later, it was with a plate of food and most of the bacon stripe eaten. Harry was behind her with two more plates of food.

"We will leave after breakfast," Severus said once everyone was sitting down and eating.

Both children nodded before holding out stripes of bacon under the table. Next to Severus, Hedwig enjoyed her own breakfast. As soon as she finished eating, Hermione cleaned up her space and her dishes before heading to her room to get ready.

"Sometimes, I hate my hair." Hermione winced when her comb caught a knot.

"You have lovely hair," Meg said from where she was lounging on a sofa, reading a book about Greek heroines.

"Meg's right, a lot of girls wish they had hair as thick and full as yours," added Jane who was playing cards with Jasmine.

"Doubt they'd liked the knots that come with it," Hermione grumbled as she finally got the knot out, losing a few strands of hair in the process.

"Everything has a downside," Ariel said comfortingly, "I should know."

Combining out the next section of her hair, Hermione thought about what they were going to do today, and couldn't help the excitement that swelled up inside her. She finally finished with her hair and went about picking out her outfit with the nine princesses giving their opinions on what she should wear.

_**~.~** _

"Where did I put those keys? Ah, here they are."

Placing the found keys on his nightstand, Severus went to his closet to get ready for today, still unable to believe that this day had come and unable to stop feeling a bit anxious. Though he had pretty good idea why. After dressing, he went to check on his children.

After a quick knock on Harry's door, he entered. The room had changed over the years. Gone was the pirates on the high seas, in its place, a tranquil forest with large oak trees, singing birds, and a field of seasonal flowers. Depending on the time, either the rays of the sun or moon would shine through the leaves and dapple the ground. Occasionally, a deer and even once a bear would emerge from the thick bushes. Currently, there was a unicorn herd grazing in the field.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus blinked at the sight of his son's feet halfway out from underneath the bed.

"Looking for my shoes, I think Padfoot hid them under here," came the slightly muffled reply.

"Ah. Well, I'll just leave you to it. Be ready in five minutes."

"Kay"

Shaking his head and making a note to have a talk with the mutt later, Severus left and headed for Hermione's room.

"Good morning, ladies," Severus greeted when he entered.

"Good morning Severus," Snow White greeted.

Like Harry, Hermione's room had also changed. Gone was the fairytale forest and in its place was Belle's castle library on two walls, a stunning garden and pond on the third, and the fourth depended on the Princesses' mood. Another thing that changed were the Princesses themselves; their outfits were more modern and while their personalities were the same as they had been in the movies, they were also more mature. Severus was sure Hermione's magic had something to do with it.

"Ready?" Severus asked when he saw that his daughter was dressed, interrupting what sounded like a debate between Esmerelda, Belle, and Jane.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Padfoot, give me back my shoe!"

Severus sighed while the Princesses and Hermione giggled as running feet and paws sounded outside the door.

"Hedwig, get him!"

There was a loud squawk followed by a startled canine yelp and then the sound of something breaking.

"Harry!" Severus called.

"Hedwig did it!"

_**~.~** _

For such a famous place, the Leaky Cauldron was a very dark, shabby and tiny grubby looking pub. Hermione and Harry stuck close to their father as he led them through the place, the three stopping suddenly when a young pale man stumbled in their path. He was very nervous looking and one of his eyes was twitching.

"P-P-Professor S-Snape!" the man stammered.

"Professor Quirrell," Severus greeted, his face blank, "this is a surprise."

"Y-Y-Yes." Quirrell then noticed the two children.

Hermione tilted her head slightly at him, but Harry pressed closer to Severus; something about Quirrell unnerved him and made his scar tingle.

"T-T-These a-a-are the c-children w-we've h-heard s-s-so m-much a-a-about?"

"Yes," the Potions Master answer shortly. "If you'll excuse us, we have much to do today."

"Y-Y-Yes, of c-course."

"Is he one of the Professor from the school?" Harry quietly asked his father once Quirrell had scurried off.

Severus nodded as he led them out into a small walled courtyard, taking note of his son's tone.

"You don't like him, do you?" Hermione pointed out.

Severus merely hummed before taking out his wand and tapped it against the brick wall.

"Is he always that nervous?"

"From what I heard, no, he wasn't. Something about vampires and a hag. Ah, finally."

They stepped into the large archway that had formed, and into a crowded, noisy cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

They had arrived at Diagon Alley.

"First things first, Gringotts," Severus announced.

Within the trunk that Lily had left him was the key to the Potter vault along with another vault strictly for Harry, with documents naming Severus as guardian until Harry became of age. Severus wasn't worried about anyone finding out about his son's true identity. Goblins were very good at their jobs.

"Morning" Severus said when they entered the towering snowy white building and found a free goblin. "We've come to take money out of Harry Snape's vault, as well as Hermione Granger's."

"You have the keys, sir?"

"Yes."

"Everything seems in order," the Goblin said after examining the keys closely. "Griphook!"

"I have a vault?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, I set one up when you came under my care," Severus said. The paperwork had been a pain in the arse, and there was a bit of delay because his daughter didn't have the same last name he did. Hermione had wanted to keep her family name and Severus saw no reason why she shouldn't. However, once the adoption papers were filed and approved, everything was fine.

Griphook led them through one of the many doors where they whizzed along in a cart to Harry's vault. Harry who was surprised to see so much money. "This is all mine?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes, left to you by your parents to use in any way you want," Severus replied. He had already decided that if his son showed proper financial responsibility by the time he turned fifteen; he would give him the key, the same for Hermione. He had a feeling he would be doing so, both children were very responsible for their age.

Sometimes.

After Harry had put some of the money in a bag, they headed for Hermione's vault.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped, "I'm so buying new books!"

Severus chuckled.

_**~.~** _

"Ah, Severus, right on time."

"Uncle Lucius! Ray!"

Lucius chuckled.

"Hermione, my angel, you grow more beautiful every time I see you," Lucius said, giving her an elegant bow.

"Careful, Lucius, your wife has spies everywhere," Severus smirked as Hermione giggled.

"You know I live for thrills, my friend."

"Of course you do."

"Are you excited about getting your wand, Ray?" Harry asked while their fathers bickered.

"Kind of, I'm more excited about what House I'm going to be in," Draco said.

"Slytherin, naturally," Hermione told him, "you have enough of the so called personalities."

Draco and Harry exchanged bewildered looks at the girl's tone, but shrugged it off quickly enough. They were used to Hermione seeing something before they did; eventually she would tell them about it.

"Well then, let's go inside, we still have your robes, books and much more to get."

Lucius herded the children inside Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Severus following behind them, a soft tinkling bell signaling their arrival.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from behind the counter.

"Afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Lucius greeted. "It's been a while."

"Lord Malfoy, Mr. Snape. Elm, dragon heartstring, eighteen inches for you, Mr. Malfoy. And eighteen inches, Red, unicorn mane for you, Mr. Snape. Correct?"

"You have a gift for memory, Mr. Ollivander," Lucius said with a lightly upward tilt of the mouth.

"Only when it comes to wands, I assure you," Mr. Ollivander said with a shrug. "Now then, who do we have here? I recognize your son Lord Malfoy, those eyes are unmistakably Malfoy. However, I do not recognize these two, yours, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, my son and daughter."

"Wonderful to meet you all."

All three children gave quiet greetings, a little unnerved by the man's silvery eyes.

"Let's get down to business, who's first?"

Severus snorted quietly and Lucius chuckled when both boys quickly shuffled behind Hermione, Draco even giving the girl a small push forward. Hermione glared at them over her shoulder, promising revenge before going up to the counter.

"Alright, my dear, which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he took out a long tape measure.

Hermione held out her dominant hand. The tape began to measure everywhere on the girl's body while the wizard explained about the wands, all the while fluttering around the shelves and taking down boxes.

"Right, that'll do," he said to the tape measure which fell motionless onto the counter, and then he gave Hermione a wand to try.

It took the girl three tries before she ended with a 10¾ inch vine wood, dragon heartstring wand. Next it was Draco's turn. The young heir was a little less nervous. Like Hermione, it took him three times before he ended up with a ten inch Hawthorn, unicorn hair wand. Finally, it was Harry turn. It took Harry far more times than his sibling and friend - though oddly enough - the more boxes he brought down, the happier Mr. Ollivander seem to become.

"You are turning into a very tricky customer, young Mr. Snape, not to worry though. Let's see, mmm... I wonder."

Severus's eyes narrowed as Mr. Ollivander looked much more closely at his son. Beside him, Lucius shifted on his feet, gripping the top of his cane firmly. Finally the wand maker pulled one more box from the shelves.

Harry took the wand handed to him and paused for a moment before flicking it. Unlike the other wands where either nothing happened or caused something to break, a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks.

Hermione and Draco gave sounds of delight, while Mr. Ollivander hummed.

"How very curious."

"And what exactly is curious?" Severus asked calmly as he came to stand behind his son, while Lucius moved closer to Hermione and Draco.

"… I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Snape, the one your son has been chosen by: eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Why, that same phoenix gave another feather, just one other. It's very curious indeed that your son was chosen by this wand, when it's brother has done such terrible deeds."

"I suppose that is curious," Severus said, his voice dangerously soft.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Mr. Ollivander stared back. Finally, he smiled. "Like I said, very curious. Do not worry, my lips are sealed."

_**~.~** _

"I'll be out here if you need me."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Severus before entering the room. She paused at the sight of her father laying there in the bed, his face peaceful.

"Hi father, sorry I'm a little late," she said as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. "We went to Diagon Alley today, I got my wand, and new books! And not just for school, Daddy stopped me around the seventh one, but Draco and Harry brought me four more. I think Daddy knew though." Hermione giggled a little and then she gave a small sigh. "The Medi-wizard said there hasn't been any change, Daddy said you've always been stubborn."

Outside, Severus sat in the comfortable chair, reading the book he brought with him.

"Good evening, Severus," said a passing Nurse.

"Evening." Severus said politely.

The Nurse smiled at him. "Say hello to Hermione for me."

"Will do."

With another smile, the Nurse continued on her rounds and Severus went back to his book, the exchange familiar to both of them.

After all, they've been visiting Greg for about five years now.


	2. Some Things Change And Some Things Stay The Same

**September 1, 1991**

Severus was awakened by one of the Malfoy's House Elves. Yawning, he rolled over and shook his lover awake.

"Milord, wake up."

"Don't wanna."

Rolling his eyes, Severus got out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready and when he came out, Voldemort was still asleep. Shaking his head, he put on his slippers and went out of the room. He headed for the dining room, arriving just in time to see a fully awake Hermione swipe Harry's bacon from his plate. His son gasped in mock horror before green eyes narrowed and a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Hello. My name is Harry James Snape. You stole my bacon, prepare to die."

Severus watched as his son held up his butter knife like a sword and lunged. Hermione countered with a block from her own butter knife. Severus greeted his hosts and sat down where his filled plate of food was waiting. While his two children dueled, Lucius and Narcissa placed bets, before giving comments and advice while Draco cheered Harry on.

Finally, Hermione was able to break through Harry's defense and stab him in the heart.

"Oh!" Harry breathed dramatically, falling back into his chair and clenching the slightly buttery spot where Hermione had got him. "You got me, my life has ended. Draco, avenge me!"

Then he slumped sideways.

"Pay up," Lucius grinned at his wife while Draco stood up to "avenge" Harry's death.

Voldemort arrived just as Hermione "killed" the young heir.

"Another victory for Hermione, I see," the Dark Lord chuckled, as he kissed her on the forehead before sitting down to eat, nodding to the others. "What does that make it?"

"That ties her in with Harry, however, Draco is still in the lead," Severus said.

After breakfast, everyone got ready while the children went back to their rooms to make sure that they had packed everything.

"I think that's it," Harry told Hedwig who was helping him check he didn't miss anything, "what about you? Got everything?"

From the top of her new shiny cage, Hedwig hooted. Smiling, Harry left the room and went to Draco's, excitement coursing through him.

For him, Draco, and Hermione. Hogwarts had always been one of those places you read in the books, so to be able to actually go was like a dream come true. Sure, there were other schools like Drumstrang and Beauxbatons, which their parents had talked in great length and detail about, but Hogwarts just appealed to them more.

Harry also felt a bit nervous, one part due to not knowing what to expect and the other half because someone, mostly the Professors, would recognize that he was actually James and Lily's son, and not his Dad's. Both his Dad and Papa had sat him down when Harry told them he wanted to attend Hogwarts. They said that while his family knew that he was Harry Potter in blood, everyone else who bothered only knew him as Harry Snape. And if someone at the school found out, there could be problems; apparently he was supposed to be dead.

While they did not say it, Harry knew there was more to the story, but he still wanted to go. Papa had looked oddly pleased at that, which sparked another argument that his parents thought he didn't know about.

"You know you can't take that with you, right?" Harry said when he entered and found his friend staring longingly at the broom in his hand.

"Technically, I could, as long as no one knows," Draco grinned.

"Just like Auntie knows it wasn't you who cracked her prized vase?"

Draco made a face, "Yeah, good point."

Snickering, Harry bounced over and flopped onto Draco's bed. After putting his broom away, Draco flopped down beside him, as one they fell back onto the mattress.

"So, do you think we'll actually have any fun with Uncle Severus there?" Draco asked.

"Probably."

It would put a damper on things... if it was anyone but his Dad.

"I mean, if we let Hermione do all the planning, we should be alright."

"And what exactly will I be planning?"

Both boys didn't even brother lifting their heads at the sound of Hermione's voice beside them, only shuffling to make more room for the girl to lay between them.

"Well," Draco said, getting back to their conversation, "you'll be planning a lot of things."

"Oh, is that all."

Harry just wiggled when his sister poked him in the ribs.

Finally, it was time to go, with Voldemort joining them under the guise of a Polyjuice Potion. They used the _Knight Taxi_ to get to the station.

"Uncle Remus, Uncle Jacob!"

Both men smiled, by their side Padfoot barked and wagged his tail. "We've come to see you off," Jacob said as he hugged Draco.

The children's things were put on carts, and then they went to the platforms nine and ten, stopping at a distance for a group of redheads to go through the dividing barrier between the two platforms. Afterwards, it was their turn.

"Best to do it at a bit of a run the first time," Remus suggested to the children. "Yep, kind of like that," he then laughed when Padfoot ran through and disappeared through the barrier.

Giggling, the children ran through the barrier one by one... A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock, Hermione looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_ on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trucks dragged on the floor. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, others fighting over seats.

"Alright, let's find you lot some empty seats," Jacob said, and they all pushed forward.

Severus ignored some of the students giving him surprised looks and whispers. Finally, they found an empty compartment and their things were lifted and placed in the overhead compartments.

"Have fun, my loves," Narcissa said as she kissed each one on the forehead.

"Try not to drive Severus too crazy," Remus said with a wink.

"Keep in touch," Lucius ordered.

Nearby voices interrupted their goodbyes, one that most of the adults recognized.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

"Mum—geroff!"

"Aaa, has ickle Ronnine got somefink on his nosie?"

"Shut up."

"Where's Percy?"

Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Jacob kept him silent. After saying one last goodbye; the adults got off the train just as the whistle blew. Soon the train began to move and all three children stared out the windows, watching their family until the train rounded the corner.

No sooner did they get comfortable for the long ride than the door of the compartment slid open and a tall, thin, and gangling boy came in. He had red hair, freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Erm," the boy said nervously upon seeing the three, most likely Draco as his eyes lingered on the blonde boy. "Can I sit here?" he asked, indicating the empty seat opposite of the three who had decided to sit together on the other one. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Harry said while Hermione nodded, as did Draco after a moment of consideration.

The boy sat down and there was a bit of an awkward silence. He glanced at Draco and then looked quickly out of the window; pretending he hadn't looked. He had a black mark on his nose.

"You have a bit of dirt on your nose, did you know?" Hermione asked, pointing at it.

The boy rubbed at it which just seemed to make it worse. The door opened again, and two identical twins with red hair and freckles, and obviously related to the boy poked their heads in.

"Hey, Ron," said one.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," said the other.

"Right," mumbled the one called Ron.

"Oh, made friends already? Well, we know who the blonde is, but who are you two? Ron, introduce us."

Ron looked between his brothers and the other three.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said, saving the boy, "and that's my brother, Harry."

Harry waved.

"And you are?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George Weasley. Hey, are you Professor Snape's kids? We saw you with him earlier while boarding the train."

"Yes."

"Interesting. Well, see you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Soo, erm, you're a Professor's kids," Ron said after a long moment.

Draco raised a brow. "So what if they are?" he drawled.

"Oh, stop with that." Hermione rolled her eyes, reaching across her brother to punch the blonde on the arm.

"Ow!" Draco scowled, rubbing his arm.

"What's the point of sitting between you two if you're just going to do that" Harry sighed at his sister.

Ron just looked between them, confused.

"Don't mind him," Hermione told Ron, "he has it in his head that the Malfoy heir must be—what was the word Ray used, Harry? Oh, aloof. While at school."

"Hermione," Draco whined, cheeks flushing a bit.

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved over to sit next to Ron, leaving his sister and friend to bicker. "Don't mind them," he said, "they're always like that. Anyway, I heard a lot about the Weasley family. Is it true that you have a big family?"

Harry didn't sound like he was teasing or gave any indication of being anything but curious, so after a moment Ron nodded.

"I have five brothers and one sister," he said, looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left, and they were Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. My third brother, Percy, is a prefect. The twins mess around a lot, but everyone thinks they're funny, I even heard that your Dad finds them a little funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, and Charlie's old wand. I probably would have had Percy's old rat, but he ran away a few years ago."

Ron trailed off, ears going a little pink. Apparently he felt that he had said too much. Harry didn't think so, instead he asked what Houses his brothers were in, something that got Hermione's attention and thus Draco's.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered, looking gloomy all over again.

Harry wondered if he would always look like that when talking about his family.

"Mum and Dad were in it too, I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"What would be wrong with that?" Draco asked in a frosty voice, though he and friends knew very well why.

"Erm, well, it's the House that You-Know-Who was in," Ron said, stuttering a bit under Draco's cool unblinking gaze.

"And your point?"

"I mean, besides from being the House the Dark Lord was in, there is also the fact that not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

"My parents were in Slytherin," Draco said, still not blinking.

"As was our Dad," Harry spoke up

"Oh well, um—" Ron shifted nervously in his seat, clearly realizing that what he said was not only rude but also insulting, "well, I'm sure they're not bad."

"But everyone else is?" Hermione hummed, "I mean there is **_no_** possible way that anyone from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff could **_ever_** be bad..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that, but it's just—"

"Just **_what_**?"

Knowing how aggressive his sister could be, especially when it went against her beliefs, and the Hogwarts Houses - which he and Draco learned earlier this week was an understandably big one - Harry was preparing to save Ron when the door slid again. A round-faced boy came in, looking tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up, do you want help looking for him?" Harry asked.

"No, thank you though," the boy said miserably, "if you see him…."

"We'll come get you," Hermione smiled.

The boy nodded and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron, nervousness now gone thanks to the interruption, "if I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could."

Hermione gave him a look, before smiling. "Flightless birds are a sad sight to see."

"You do not have to get along, but shake the hive and you'll anger the bees," Harry said.

"Best anger the bees by the sea," Draco grinned.

Harry just shook his head, while Ron looked between the three and wondered if he should move to another compartment.

**_~.~_ **

While he didn't show it, Severus was equal parts nervous, and equal parts impatient as he waited with the other Professors and older students for the new ones to come into the Great Hall and the Sorting to start.

Finally, _finally_ the big doors opened and McGonagall came in leading the new students. Severus looked for his children and found them, along with the newest Weasley sticking somewhat close to Harry. Humming, Severus watched as McGonagall led the children up to the professors table, before stopping. No sooner had she done so and the Sorting Hat sang his year song than it was time for the Sorting.

Hermione was the first of his children to be called. Unlike some of the other children, mostly those from pureblooded families, neither she nor Harry nor Draco looked nervous. Severus knew it was because he and the other adults had told them they didn't care what House they ended up Sorted in. Yes, it would be great if they ended up in the same House their parents were in - which parent wouldn't like that? - but at the end of the day it didn't matter. Because it didn't mean they wouldn't love them if they didn't.

Hermione came up to the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

" _Well, that's one point to Remus,"_ Severus thought, he was leaning more towards Ravenclaw, ignoring Albus's and some of the other Professors' amused gazes.

What? Just because they didn't care, didn't mean they couldn't still take bets. They had to get their fun somehow. Voldemort was really pushing for Slytherin for all three children.

Severus saw Harry, waiting in line, glance over at the Weasley boy who must had done or said something, before looking back to the sorting. Finally, it was Draco's turn. The heir came forward when his name was called, and the hat barely touched his head when it screamed out.

"Slytherin!"

There were a few more students and then McGonagall came to his son.

"Harry Snape!"

As his son stepped forward, whispers broke out. Something Severus was expecting and dreading in equal parts. The hat was placed on Harry's head, and then there was silence.

In all honesty, Severus hoped his son was sorted into Hufflepuff or better even, Ravenclaw. The House of Slytherin was so mistrusted and misunderstood by others, he worried that people would not be able to see past that, especially the children here. And that was the other thing, experience had taught him that children could be cruel. Not that Gryffindor was any better honestly, as the most popular House and where many of famous people have emerged from (Severus found it ironic that people praised Merlin for all he had done, but never mentioned the fact that he came from Slytherin). The children sometimes grew an overdeveloped sense of arrogance, and a very scary view of black and white. And that wasn't even mentioning the near violent rivalry between the two Houses.

Finally, the hat came to a decision.

"Gryffindor!"

"It's not so bad, Severus," Poppy Pomfrey smiled when Severus groaned aloud, "at least young Malfoy is in Slytherin."

"I care not about that," Severus admitted.

"Then why—?"

"I bet that my children would both be in Ravenclaw."

Poppy laughed.

After the last of the children were sorted, the Wesley boy unsurprisingly sorted into Gryffindor, Albus said a few words and then the feast started. During the meal, Severus kept in eye on the children, both Hermione and Harry were obviously being bombed with questions no doubt about Severus being their father. So far they were handling it well enough, and no one looked hostile, then again this was the first night. Everyone was high on excitement and such.

At some point, Harry looked his way and flinched, clapping a hand to his forehead, right over his scar. Worried, though it obviously didn't show, Severus watched as Hermione turned her attention to her sibling. Whatever he said seem to reassure her because she went back to talking to Percy Weasley. Whatever it was, it left as soon as it came. Finally, desert was served, there were a few last words, rules and then the students were dismissed.

Severus watched until his children went through the door, then he got up went through the side door and made his way over to his office.

"So, tell us!"

Shaking his head, Severus took off his outer robes before turning his attention to the portrait of Salazar. It was meant to be a solo portrait, but at some point during his years as teaching, it had become somewhat crowded with the other three Founding Members. And like Salazar, they had a thing for popping up whenever they pleased.

"It seems there are more Gryffindors this year," Severus said, lips tilting at Godric's cry of victory.

"And what about yours?" Helga asked kindly.

"Draco has been sorted in Slytherin, while Hermione and Harry are now Gryffindors."

"Well, Hermione isn't too much of a surprise," Rowena mused, "from what you told us, I always felt she was either destined for my house or Godric's. Harry, on the other hand, we honestly weren't sure. Yes, the Houses were built for friendly rivalry, something that has obviously been lost over the years. And yes, no one can be perfectly match to a single House. But while we can usually guess correctly, your Harry however, has always been a bit of a mystery."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As well you should."

Chuckling, Severus bid the Members good night and opened the side door that led up to his private chambers. Now that his children were going to be here for the next seven years, it didn't make sense not to have one.

"… _.I wonder how much trouble I'll be in if I take up heavy drinking?"_


	3. First Day Of Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to my Beta YenGirl

Harry woke up before his roommates. Quietly, he dressed for his first day of class and then with school bag in hand, he left his dorm room and headed down to the Common Room. There were a few students up and about, mostly First Years like himself and the only Prefect was Percy Weasley who was talking to a First Year.

Harry turned left and stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. Hermione had told him about the spell that prevented boys from going up, which was a bit of a problem for him considering how much of a non-morning person his sibling was. With a thoughtful expression, he placed one foot on the first step. Instantly he felt the tingle of what he associated with magic. It tickled a bit, to be honest, and felt a bit like a warning.

"Right," he said to the stairs and getting looks from the passing students. "I need to get up there, my sister is not a morning person, and I don't think the other girls will help. At least not at this time, so if you could let me up and do my brotherly duty, I'd appreciate it."

The tingle was still there, but after a moment, the warning feeling stopped. Harry smiled when he felt a quick warmth and then nothing else. Reassured, he placed his other foot on the step, and when nothing happened, he continued on his journey. Once in the hall, he walked on until he found his sister's name on the door, along with the names of three other girls. He knocked on the door and when he heard a low meow, opened the door and poked his head through. He was just in time to see Crookshanks run back and jump between the curtains of the bed that he knew to be his sister's. Smiling, he quietly went and pulled them back.

"Mione," he whispered as not to wake the other girls.

There was a groan and a bit of shuffling, Harry shook the body underneath the covers and whispered her name again. Finally his sister sat up, her hair a mess as usual.

"Gah," she grunted,

Smiling, Harry pulled her out of bed. Crookshanks was already sitting beside a door, a paw pointed at it as if to say 'In here'. Harry pushed Hermione inside the bathroom, closed the door and waited for her to finish up her morning routine. It was then that one of her roommates woke up.

"You're not supposed to be in here," said the girl after rubbing her eyes and staring at him.

"Helping my sister," Harry said, smiling down at Crookshanks when the cat rubbed against his leg.

"Did something happen?" the girl asked.

"She's not much of a morning person," Harry said with a shrug.

The girl, Fay Dunbar, looked confused, but shook her head and got out of bed. Hermione came out of the bathroom just as another girl woke up.

"What are you doing in here!?" she all but shrieked.

"Making sure my sister makes it to her first day of class... and breakfast," Harry answered before turning his attention to Hermione, ignoring the surprised girl whom he will later learn was named Lavender Brown. "Mione, think you can get dressed?"

From beneath the messy hair, Hermione blinked and grunted. Harry smiled and left the room, though not before grabbing her comb, brush and school bag that was pre-packed. He waited out in the hall while his sister got dressed. Some of the girls in the other rooms came out as he waited, but he ignored their odd looks.

"How did you get up here?" asked a Sixth year. "Boys are supposed to be able to do so."

"I asked the stairs," Harry shrugged.

The door opened and Hermione stumbled out, fully dressed even if her robes were a little rumpled and lop-sided, and her hair was still a mess. He took her hand and led her down to the Common Room, sat her down on an ottoman and worked on getting her hair looking neater with a practiced ease that probably wasn't normal for a boy his age. Once done with the task, he shoved his tools in Hermione's bag and hung the strap on her shoulder. Picking up his own, he took her hand and they left for breakfast.

**_~.~_ **

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry paused to look around. The room was still filling up with students; however the teachers table was full, and he spotted his father eating. He then looked over at the Slytherin table, and smiled when he spotted a familiar blond head. He went over, and all but shoved his sister next to Draco before taking the empty space next to her.

"Good morning, Ray," Harry said.

"Good morning, Harry," Draco said.

Neither boys said anything when Hermione face-planted onto the table, startling some students.

"She's not a morning person," Draco informed the staring Slytherins.

"...Right," said one.

"Sure she's not dead?" asked another.

"Nope," Harry said popping the 'p'. He smiled when he saw his father descending from the table and heading over to them with a mug in hand. "Watch."

"Good morning," Severus said to the students who greeted him respectfully.

"Morning, Dad," Harry chirped.

"When you are attending school, you will address me as Professor Snape, Sir, or merely Professor."

"Yes, Professor."

Severus's eyes narrowed at his son, that tone sounded a lot like "Dad", his son's cheeky grin just made his eyes narrow further. Finally with an inward sigh, he turned his attention to his daughter. He waved the mug as close as possible to her head.

"Coffee!"

Severus held back a chuckle at the startled looks of his Snakes.

"Morning, Daddy," Hermione yawned.

"It's Professor."

"Yes, Professor"

... There was that tone again.

**_~.~_ **

When Professor McGonagall came over to give Hermione and Harry their schedules, she said nothing about the sitting arrangement, which was more than could be said for some of the older Slytherin students who had arrived later on. Draco, Hermione and Harry noticed the whispering and staring starting up as the room became fuller, but ignored it.

"What are you doing here, Lions?" sneered what looked to be a Fourth Year after McGonagall left.

It looked like that they couldn't ignore it now.

"Eating," all three answered in such perfect sync that it startled the boy.

"What does it matter anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Lions and Snake aren't exactly friendly with each other," said a Third Year girl not unkindly, "even if you are the Head of House kids."

"Oh, that," Harry said, looking a bit dejected which made a few of the Slytherin feel somewhat guilty.

It wasn't as though he and the girl were doing anything bad, just sitting talking with their friend. And they ** _were_** the Head of House kids, the Professor confirming it last night, ensuring that his Snakes knew the truth as well an giving an unspoken warning if they did anything to them. Not mention, as the Head of House kids, who had also been a Slytherin; they couldn't be all bad.

The Fourth Year, who had sneered at them, opened his mouth, no doubt to say something not nice when a Prefect interrupted him.

"Leave them alone, Mathew," he said, "they aren't doing anything, and it's not like it's against the rules for them to sit here."

Mathew closed his mouth, but didn't look at all happy about it.

**_~.~_ **

Hermione and Harry had Transfiguration for their first class while Draco had History Of Magic, so they went their separate ways.

"We're lost," Harry said, leaning against the door that refused to open.

"Looks like it," Hermione mumbled, "maybe we can go back the way we came and try a different route?"

"We tried that last time and ended up here."

"Point there, hmmm, maybe you can do your trick and asked the cas—"

"What do we have here, students breaking the rules?"

Both children jumped and stared as Argus Filch, the caretaker, slipped out the shadows like the many ghosts that roamed the halls. At his feet was his scrawny cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Breaking the rules?" Harry said after getting over being startled, "we haven't broken any rules."

"You were trying to break into the third floor corridor" Filch sneered, "that's grounds enough for being locked up in the dungeons."

"We were doing no such thing," Hermione insisted, "we're just lost."

"Likely story," Filch sniffed.

Both children looked at each then back at the man, as one they opened their mouths.

"How is it a likely story?"

"We're First Years."

"Never been here."

"Don't have a map."

"Not to mention that there are a hundred and forty-two stairs that have a tendency to change and or or vanish."

"Also doors that won't open unless asked politely or tickled, which does not guarantee the room behind it will be the room you want or if there is even a room at all."

"Which makes things hard to remember, because apparently things in this castle likes to move."

"B-But you're Professor Snape's kids!" Filch stuttered.

"So you're basing your accusation on the fact that our father is a Professor here and **_may_** or may **_not_** have told us where every classroom is?"

"And did you just threaten to lock two students in the dungeons a few minutes ago? Because that's illegal."

Filch stuttered, not used to students arguing so... calmly and logically with him. Especially the First Years, who had a tendency to scurry when they saw him. He was saved from having to answer by Professor Quirrell's appearance.

"W-W-What i-s-is this?" the Professor asked.

Harry winced at the sudden burning in his forehead, rubbing at his scar as he stared at the Professor while Filch talked... well, complained. Something about Quirrell was not... right. Biting his bottom lip, he glanced at his sister and saw her giving the man a very thoughtful look.

"I-I-I d-don't t-t-think t-they w-were t-t-t-trying t-o d-d-do s-uch a-a-a t-thing," the Professor said when Filch was finally done, apparently ignoring the part where the man said the children had insulted him. Most likely, the Professor knew it not be true, or had experienced something similar in the past to make him doubt the caretaker.

Either way, the Professor ushered them away and helped them find their right classroom. Thankfully; they were right on time.

"Thank you," Harry said polity.

Quirrell smiled and continued on his way. Harry watched him, tilting his head as he took note that the Professor's stride looked very familiar.

**_~.~_ **

When he first started teaching, Severus had made it his goal to strike fear early on when it came to any student who wasn't one of his Snakes. That quickly went out the window when it became apparent that he was a sucker for big teary eyes. Having come across more than one student who was homesick or just plain scared, he inevitably ended up having them in his office offering hot chocolate and a listening ear. He didn't stand for bullying either, within his own House or otherwise. And Gryffindors were no exception, which unfortunately was how he ended up being occasionally **_visited_** by a pair of red haired twins.

Perhaps it's because those incidents were rare that he still had the reputation of being the most feared Professor in the school, that, and his harsh grading method.

"Potion Making," he said when he entered the classroom of First Year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the classroom instantly going silent upon his entrance, "is a dangerous art. One wrong ingredient, too high or low a temperature, forgetting to **_add_** an ingredient, wrongly diced, ground or otherwise, can result in serious injury, or worse. My job, is make sure you understand this, as well as imparting the theories and reasoning behind each method, all the while teaching how to brew a potion. Now then, can anyone tell me, why the lighting in this room is so dim?"

Hermione raised her hand at once while Harry merely sat there with quill and parchment at the ready. His son, while inheriting a many great things from his late mother and himself, sadly had not inherited the talent for Potion Making. When Severus told Albus that his children would be attending Hogwarts, the man was ecstatic, and had gone about making the arrangements that usually came with students who attended the same school their Parents worked at. One of them was that while he could teach his children, all assignments and test were to be graded by another qualified member of the staff. In this case Poppy or Sprout as both women had knowledge about Potions. Test taking would be done in another room under the supervision of another staff member. And had Hermione and Harry been sorted into Slytherin, Poppy would have acted as their Head of House.

"Ms. Granger," he said when there was no other hand up.

"Because some potions require low lighting," Hermione answered.

"Very good. Some ingredients also require low lighting."

Severus's lips twitched when he saw his son scribble down the information. "Can anyone tell me the proper handling of Nightshade?"

This time there was two more hands added with Hermione's. Naturally there were from Ravenclaw, he picked a dark haired girl.

"With gloves and mask," she answered.

"And the reason why?"

"Because not just the petals are dangerous, the spores can be harmful to skin and if breathed in."

"That is correct. Now can someone explain to me the importance of a clean cauldron?"

And that was how it went for most of the class, Severus asking questions and then demonstrating how to make a Calming Potion in the last thirty minutes of class.

"Your homework tonight is to list every safety procedure discussed. Dismissed."

"See you at lunch Dad!" Harry said once he was packed and nearly out the door.

"I told you to call me Professor!" Severus called after him.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Professor!"

Some of the lingering students giggled.

**_~.~_ **

Ron was startled when Hermione and Harry slid in on either side of him at lunch.

"You look surprised," Hermione said as she helped herself to a turkey sandwich. "Pass the mayo please," she then said to Neville who was sitting across from them and near the object.

"Well, after this morning, I figured that you had... well, you know," Ron said after a moment.

"No, I don't know," Hermione responded as she spread mayo on her bread.

"I think what our darling brother is trying to say is that he figured you guys had gone rogue," Fred and George settled next to Neville, both wearing matching grins.

"We went rogue?" Harry asked his sister.

"Apparently," Hermione asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"People are whispering about it," Neville spoke up softly, blushing when the Snape siblings looked his way, "erm, I mean—"

They had noticed the whispering and the staring, both which were currently going on a bit further down the table.

"It's not everyday a Gryffindor, let alone two, sit at the table of Snakes, and on their first day too," George spoke up.

"We'll most likely be doing it tomorrow, care to join us?" Harry asked as he finally decided on a salad for lunch.

"And give your Dad a heart attack?" chuckled Fred, "he's only okay with you two because you're his kids, but if me or George sat down at that table, he'd keel over for sure! Especially if it's us."

"Oh, I don't know, I heard he finds you guys a bit funny."

Fred and George paused, then with a knowing gleam in his eyes, George spoke, "Well it's more us invading his office, time and time again. And him more or less just giving up."

"That sounds like Dad," Harry giggled.

**_~.~_ **

"….How did you even get in here?" Carol the Slytherin Prefect asked as she stared down at the two Gryffindors who had just stumbled into her House's Common Room.

"I asked," answered Harry.

"Professor Snape?"

"No, the wall."

The fact that he was serious was the thing that surprised her, who would actually think to **_ask_** the wall to be let in instead of giving a password? And what was the point of having a password if that was the case?

"Do you know if Draco is here?" Harry then asked while his sister looked around.

"I think I saw him head up to his room, but—"

"Thanks!"

"Erm, you're welcome?" Carol said as she watched the two head up the boys' side, though she wondered how exactly did they know which way to go.

"Ray!"

"Wah!"

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini watched as their roommate was tackled back onto his mattress by two Gryffindors.

"Oh Draco, it's been so long!"

"We saw each other in Charms!"

"But that was ages ago Ray, ages since we've seen held you in our arms!"

"Ack, don't touch me there, you know I'm ticklish!"

"Does this count as an attack against Slytherin?" Gregory asked the other two as they watched a squirming and giggling Draco get tickled.

Blaise shrugged.

After he admitted defeat, Draco lay sprawled on his bed, panting while his friend introduced themselves.

"I'm Harry, and that's my sister, Hermione."

"We've heard," Blaise smiled. "I'm Blaise Zabini, that's Vincent Crabbe, and he's Gregory Goyle."

"Nice to meet you."

After that, the six of them started chatting about their first day classes, the Ghosts, the Professors and their family... which naturally lead to the Snape siblings' father.

"I guess your Dad was pretty mad about you not being sorted into Slytherin?"

"He was more upset that he lost the bet then us not getting into his desired House," Harry laughed, laughing harder at the three confused looks.

"Daddy doesn't care which House we are in," Hermione told them.

"Lucky you" Blaise said after a moment.

Although he smiled, Draco, Hermione, and Harry could tell it was fake.


	4. Breakfast Duel And The Troll

A week after their first day of class, the children received letters from the Malfoys, and Remus and Jacob. Harry found himself smiling when he read his third letter and found it from Fenrir who asked him how his classes were, and what kind of mischief he, his friend and his sibling had gotten into, and if they were driving his father crazy yet. There was also a gift enclosed. It was a stone, at least he thought it was. It was green, oval in shape and smooth. Fenrir's letter said to hold it up to the sun when he got the chance.

"That's pretty," Hermione said when she saw the stone, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table this morning. "Who gave you that?"

"Fenrir."

Hermione smiled before going back to her own letters, it was then that Harry saw the headlines on her copy of Daily Prophet.

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

Harry slid the newspaper closer and read the article, sliding it back afterward he was done. Apparently, someone had tried to break into a vault there, a surprise in itself, lucky the vault had already been emptied before that. Shrugging, Harry went back to the stone, he smoothed his thumb over it before placing it into his pocket and going back to his breakfast.

When it was time for class, he and his sister headed out of the Great Hall only to have an older Gryffindor roughly shove Harry aside.

"Okay?" Hermione asked her brother as she steadied him.

"Yeah," Harry said.

They continued onto class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was waiting for the students, and Harry was once again stuck with the feeling that there was something about the man which distracted him for most of the class. After that, it Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Severus paired them up, and they spent the class making a pimple reduction potion. Harry noticed that his father had paired his sister up with Neville, while he was with a Hufflepuff girl who apparently was very good with Potions.

"You're making the cuts too big," the girl said

"Oh." Harry looked down at his cut frogs legs. "Right."

"Cut the bigger pieces in half, it won't mess up the potion."

"Okay."

Their potion was a lighter color then what it was supposed to be, something his father obviously noticed. He told them that while potion will still work, it won't be to the full effect and thus they would not get full marks.

"I thought the child of a Potions Professor would be good at said potion," said the girl, named Susan Bones as they cleaned up.

"Me too," Harry laughed, "it's a great mystery."

Susan gave a little smile.

After Potions was their first flying lesson with the Slytherins. All was going fine until Neville lost control of his boom and got hurt. After threatening to kick them out of school if they so much as looked at the brooms, Madame Hooch escorted Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh," Draco mumbled as he bent down to pick up something.

"That's Neville's," Hermione said as she came over, "it's his Remembrall from his grandmother. Give it here, I'll return it to him later."

Draco did, raising a Lucius-like brow when one of the Gryffindor students mumbled something under his breath, but he didn't say anything and just followed Hermione over to Harry and Ron. Ron was obviously uncomfortable with his presence, but said nothing. It was mostly likely due to the fact that Draco only started up a conversation with Harry about how unfair it was that the First Years couldn't try out for Quidditch.

When Madame Hooch came back, she spent the rest of the class talking about flying safety. Afterwards, the three headed for the next class they had together. They were halfway to the Transfiguration classroom when Draco stumbled. An older Gryffindor roughly shoved into him, he wasn't the same one who had shoved Harry earlier, but the fact that this was the second time this had happened and in the same day, had all three of them exchanging looks with each other before continuing on. After Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione didn't see Draco until diner. They joined the blonde at the Slytherin table, Harry sitting on his right and Hermione on his left.

"Hey Vincent," Harry greeted the boy on his other side.

Vincent nodded before turning his attention back to his plate piled with roast beef, mash potatoes and dinner rolls.

"No vegetables?" Harry asked as he loaded his own plate together with a serving of green beans.

"Don't like them."

" _ **All**_ of them?"

Vincent thought about it. "Just about," he answered

"Hmmm. Ray, I have a new mission."

"Sorry, Vincent," Draco grinned to the now alarmed boy.

"Do you dislike green beans?" Harry asked Vincent before taking a bite out of his chicken.

Draco and Vincent were startled when Harry made a disgusted and immediately spat out his food into his napkin.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

After swishing pumpkin juice in his mouth to wash out the sour taste, Harry turned to his friend only to stop and look a little further down the table. Two older Slytherins were snickering with each other. When they noticed Harry looking at them, they smirked and went back to their meal.

"Oh," Draco said softly.

"Want to tell your Dad?" Vincent said when he realized what had happened.

"No proof," Harry said before taking out his wand and casting the counter spell over his plate. "Not to mention, where's the fun in that?"

While he only knew the boy for a few days, Vincent couldn't help but feel pity for not only the two Slytherins, but anyone else who messed with the Snape kids and Draco.

_**~.~** _

_Something was here, deep within the school, guarded so carefully._

_It was in danger now. In danger because of….someone? A person, but not a person?_

_Danger, danger, danger._

"Harry!"

Harry blinked, jumping a little when he saw how close he was to Ron.

"Ron?" he said bewildered, "what—?" He stopped and looked around to find he wasn't in the dormitory or even in the Gyffindor common room. He looked around at the snoozing portraits on the walls. "Why are we on the third floor?"

"I think you were sleepwalking or something," Ron said after a moment, letting go of the boy's shoulders, "I woke up to use the loo and when I came back, you were walking out the room, barefoot and all."

Harry looked down and indeed found he had no shoes on "Oh," he said, wiggling his toes on the cold stone floor before looking back up at Ron.

"I tried asking you where you were going, but... well you were just acting weird... well, weirder than usual. Anyway, I followed cause I was worried. You know, with the Professors, and all."

Harry tilted his head as he wondered why Ron had turned a little red, and why he looked embarrassed for being worried. "Anyway, when you tried to get into the door we weren't supposed to go into, I tried waking you."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that it was indeed the locked door the Headmaster told them was forbidden. His brow furrowed when he felt the tingle of Hogwarts. He wasn't sure how to describe what it was trying to tell him, probably because he was still a little befuddled from sleep.

"Thanks," Harry said, turning back to Ron. "Though next time, you shouldn't try and wake a sleepwalker."

Ron looked like he expected more than just that, but he nodded, his expression one of uncertainty.

"We'd better get back before we're caught or something," Harry said and grabbed Ron's arm who looked startled.

They got back to their dorm without incident, and the moment his head hit the pillow, Ron was out like a light. Harry couldn't help snorting a bit at that. Instead of following Ron's example, he went back down to the Common Room. The fireplace was still lit and he settled down in one of the chairs.

For as long as he could remember, he was always able to do this... 'trick' as his sister called it. Able to feel magic, and well, talk to it. And according to his family, no one has been able to do so. At least there was no written proof, not that Harry ever cared. He just thought it was so cool that he was able to do so. And Hogwarts, built by magic, was really happy she finally had someone to talk to; gladly sharing secrets with him during the night, or giggling in his ear at some of the silly things her students did.

" _She's trying to tell me something,"_ Harry thought, _"there's something behind that door..."_

And whatever it was, was in danger.

_**~.~** _

The next morning, Harry told Hermione what had happened once she was awake, and their father was well out of hearing range.

"I think we should tell Daddy," she frowned.

Harry scratched the back of his head, looking uncertain. "I guess."

"But?"

"Well, there is a reason the door is off limits. There's something in there that whoever put it here, mostly likely the Headmaster, doesn't want us to know about it."

Brown eyes narrowed at him.

"You think Daddy will lie."

Green eyes blinked at her.

"When has Dad ever lied?"

"Right, tell half-truths then."

Harry nodded. Hermione went thoughtfully quiet as she crossed her arms over her chest, and slowly, her expression became knowing.

"You want to know what's behind that door, don't you?"

"Well," Harry's eyes turned a little mischievous, "if only to find out why Hogwarts wanted me there in the first place."

Hermione shook her head. "Alright, we can start after dinner, though where exactly, I have no clue."

"I might" Harry said when a thought came to him.

At lunch they joined Draco at his House table, and after a quick low conversation, the blonde agreed to meet them in front of the library after dinner. When the bell rang for the next class, the trio headed to Charms.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Harry greeted upon seeing the familiar wild black hair.

The large man looked over his shoulder and smiled upon seeing the three. "'Ello, off ter yer nex' class?"

All three children nodded, looking up at the large man.

"How are yer three likin' Hogwarts so far?"

"It's really great, the classes are so interesting!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Glad ter hear tha'. I won' hold yer three up, but come join me fer tea sometime."

"We will," Draco reassured him.

After saying goodbye, the three hurried up off to class, taking note that the whisperings which had died down was back up again. Hermione suppose it was odd, considering that as the gamekeeper, Hagrid had very little interaction with the students, if any. They, on the other hand, had known Hagrid since they were smaller. The gamekeeper occasionally visited, mostly to see Hedwig and bring her treats, which only deepened her crush on him.

After dinner, the three of them met in front of the library doors.

"So, what are we doing, and are we going to get in trouble?"

"Depends on what we find," Hermione shrugged, "though I don't know how, we don't know what was in the vault?"

"Vault?"

"The one that was broken into at Gringotts," Harry said, though he said nothing more on the subject, mostly so no one could over hear them. "Last night, I ended up sleepwalking to that door on the third floor. Ron woke me up, and we went back to our dorm. But the thing was, I felt Hogwarts, she was urging me on."

"The castle's a girl?" Draco said surprised.

"Yep! Anyway, there's something there and since Hogwarts wanted me there, I want to know why."

"Well, let's get started then."

"First things first, we need to figure out _**where,**_ " Hermione sighed.

"We should start with the Headmaster," Harry suggested "I mean he has to authorize whatever it is."

"Good point."

_**~.~** _

Aside from a rather impressive resume, they found nothing about the Headmaster that caught their eye. Before they knew it, two months had gone by and they were waking up to Halloween morning and the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.

"You okay?" Harry asked his sister during lunch, "you've been rather quiet today."

"It's nothing, just didn't sleep very well."

Harry frowned, but went back to eating once he realized that his sister wasn't going to say anything else. Inwardly, he wondered if something had happened. After all, they weren't always together, not to mention Harry didn't know what went on in the girls' dormitory despite being able to go up there. There was also the fact that Hogwarts hadn't warned him about anything aside from whatever was behind that door. Then again, Harry had the impression that magic didn't understand emotions very well as it were.

They were having Charms with the Slytherins, and a lot of the children were excited because Professor Flitwick announced that they were ready to start making objects fly. Harry was partnered with Seamus, while Ron was working with Hermione at the next table over. The redhead looked a bit uncomfortable which was becoming a norm with him when it came to them. Well that, and bewilderment.

After giving them instructions, Flitwick let them have at it. While Harry easily got his feather up, Seamus set fire to his and had to put it out.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ron shouted at the next table to Harry's, waving his arm like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione said, glaring when Ron nearly hit her in the face with his wild limb. "it's Wing-gar-dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar" nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron huffed, red in the face.

Hermione did just that and her feather hovered above their desk.

"Oh, well done, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick clapped.

Behind his sister's desk, Lavender whispered to her partner and both girls giggled. Hermione didn't flinch, but she did lower her head a little, something that did not go unnoticed by Harry or Draco who glared at the girls. Hermione was quiet for the rest of the class, and when they were dismissed, Harry and Draco had to rush to catch up with her. They were just in time to hear Lavender talking to her friend, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

"I suppose she has be good at _**something**_ ," Lavender snorted, "I mean, have you seen her hair and her teeth?"

Hermione rushed past them, and both boys were startled to see tears. They watched her disappear into the crowd, Harry then turned around to glare at the still laughing girls. He walked up to them; vaguely aware of Draco behind him.

"My Dad," Harry said when he was upon them, startling the two, "always said I'm not supposed to hurt girls or anyone in anyway, unless I couldn't avoid it. Consider this a warning, don't talk about or do anything bad about my sister."

"Not our fault she's stuck up, just because she's a Professor's child. Your Dad probably gives you guys all the answers to your homework, and I bet he just gives you passing points and all on quizzes and tests too."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"First of all, our homework, quizzes and tests are graded by another Professor. So get your facts straight first, because ignorance is just another word for human stupidly. And second, my sister is the smartest person you'll ever meet."

"Are you calling Lavender stupid?" said Lavender's friend.

"Is that what you get out of all that?" Draco drawled.

Lavender's face turned red, and she finally snapped at Harry, "Says the son of a Snake!"

The crowd that had been watching went hushed as they waited for Harry or Draco to answer. The two boys glanced at each other than back at the girls.

"Like you said, I'm the son of a Snake, but remember, so is my sister."

And with those words, the two left to find Hermione, Lavender looked a bit worried.

_**~.~** _

When they couldn't find Hermione, Harry and Draco headed to the Great Hall, it was already dinner time so the place was full. While Draco waited by the door, Harry went up to the teacher's table to tell his father what happened.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell rushed past him, turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached the teacher's table, slumped against it and gasped, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was chaos, and it took a while for Dumbledore to get everyone calm. He then ordered the Prefects to escort the younger years to the dorms.

"Dad!"

Severus, who was following the rest of the Professors, stopped and turned.

"Harry, go to the dorms with your—"

"We can't find Hermione!" Harry blurted out once he was before his father. "After Charms, she had run off and—" he trailed off and tilted his head just slightly.

"Harry?" Severus frowned when he saw the familiar far-off look on his son's face.

Finally, Harry blinked.

"She's in the third floor girl's bathroom!" he blurted out and turned to hurry to said destination... only for his father to grab the back of his robe.

"I will go get your sister. You will go back to your dorm with your classmates."

"But—"

"I will not repeat myself."

"Okay."

_**~.~** _

After explaining the situation to Minerva, Severus hurried to the girls' bathroom. He got to the corridor, his nose instinctively wrinkling when it was hit with the most horrible odor; while his heart clenched with terror. He hurried on quickly, stopping and slipping into the shadows when he heard the shuffling of gigantic feet. He watched as a troll emerged, walking along and stopping to peer into a doorway.

" _Pass it,"_ Severus urged in his mind, his heart racing.

The troll went into the girls' bathroom.

Cursing, Severus hurried inside. His daughter was huddled up against the wall while the troll advanced towards her.

" _Stupefy!_ "

It didn't hurt the troll, but it did gain it's attention. The troll turned and stared at Severus with confused eyes. Apparently deciding that Severus wasn't interesting enough, it turned back to Hermione who was running towards her father. The troll roared and swung its club. Both ducked, Severus grabbing Hermione and dashing out the bathroom. Flicking his wand over his shoulder, he closed and locked the door behind them as they stumbled to the ground.

"Alright?" Severus panted as they laid sprawled on the floor.

Inside the bathroom, it sounded like the troll was having a bit of a temper-tantrum.

"I—think so," Hermione's voice was shaking a little and she flinched at the sound of a loud crash.

"We'd best leave. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, and I need to inform the Headmaster."

Hermione insisted she was fine, but Pomfrey made her stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. Despite having to shoo them away in what felt like every five minutes, the Healer couldn't help the smile on her face every time Draco, and Harry appeared and promised to come back later. That same smile grew when she looked back at the girl, and saw how happy she was from each visit.

The staff got the troll out the bathroom, however, it was out of use for a while.

_**~.~** _

It was early November when Harry finally convinced Draco to join him and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Despite giving in, Draco was nervous. While for the most part, the first years in his House were getting used to Harry and Hermione sitting with him during meals or randomly popping up in the Slytherin dormitory, and his friends' own year House were no longer giving the two looks, it didn't mean it was the same for him. His family name had a reputation, and not the good kind either, but then again so did they. Not to mention that out of the three of them, Harry was the easiest to get along with. Draco saw - more than once - people falling under of the spell of those big green eyes and ready smile.

Still, Harry and Hermione had insisted, and promised nothing bad would happen. So, one morning, Draco waited for his friends by the Great Hall door, smiling at seeing the sleepy Hermione. Together they entered, and sit down at Gryffindor table.

"Morning," Harry said to Ron.

"Morning," Ron said, giving Draco an odd look.

Draco gave him a look back before turning to the food, and for the most part, there was no problem. Fred and George even came over to join them, though he noticed a few of the older Slytherins, mostly Mathew and his group, glaring at him. It isn't until the older Gryffindors arrived that anything happened, four of them looked at the three and headed over.

"Okay," said a boy, who apparently the leader, "that's it."

"Pardon?" Harry blinked, while Draco inwardly sighed.

"We've ignored it up to this point."

"That's what you call ignoring?" Draco mumbled, recalling the numerous times he and Harry had been roughly shoved while in the hall. And not just by the older Gryffindors, or Slytherin in general.

"But that's it, we're Gryffindors and _**you're**_ Slytherin," the older boy pointed at Draco, and apparently ignoring the part about Harry and Hermione being children of a former Slytherin, "and need to stay on your side. We don't need your _**kind**_ here."

Draco frowned. Around them, some of the students and a couple of Professors were taking notice.

Harry for his part, blinked, then looked at his friend in mock horror.

"You're a Slytherin?" he whispered loudly. "You lied to me?"

"Me?" Draco said, catching on. "What about you? You never told me that this was a Gryffindor table, if anyone's the liar, it's you!"

"How dare you insult my honor!" Harry stood, unused butter knife in hand. "En garde!"

By this time, they had drawn attention from the rest of the students and Professors. At the teacher's table, Severus stopped his colleagues from standing up, assuring them that nothing bad was going to happen and that they would most likely would want to place bets.

"En garde yourself!" Draco laughed as he too stood, "I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death—not with that, ah ha!" after switching his spoon with butter knife, Draco held it at the ready.

Harry lunged and Draco blocked, both sliding close to each other as though their "blades" had locked.

"Any last words?" Draco growled.

"I will cut you to ribbons."

"Ha, such mediocrity," Draco sniffed as they broke apart, "let your sword do the talking!"

"I will, and it will be loquacious to a fault!"

The boys continued dueling while giving playful taunts and insults as they lunged and block with style.

"Go, Harry!" Fred cried when said boy twirled out of the Draco's attack.

Soon, the hall was echoing with students cheering, some for Harry and some for Draco, becoming especially loud when the blonde did a spectacular backflip.

"You fight like my sister!" Harry taunted as he jumped back from an attack.

"I've fought your sister," Draco grinned, "that's a compliment."

Said sister was currently face-planted on the table, still asleep.

Somehow, the two boys ended up climbing onto the Gryffindor, feet twisting and jumping over plates, goblets, food and Hermione. The students didn't mind as they continued to cheer, crowding the table to watch. Even some of the Professor had started to root for their own duelist.

Draco ducked when the knife came a bit too close. "Not the face!" he scowled.

Harry gave an apologetic smile, then winked. Understanding, and with practiced ease, both boys' knives clashed, twirled around each other before sliding forward and at each other's neck. There was an anticipated silence as the two stared at each with serious expressions. Finally, they both grinned and turned to their audience.

"Gentle wizards and witches, we've decided it's draw," Draco said.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said. "You've been a great audience!"

As one, both gave dramatic bows.

The Hall erupted into cheers.

At the teacher table, the Professors were exchanging hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dueling quotes are taken from DreamWorks The Road To El Dorado, I love that movie lol.


	5. Clues

"Did you miss us?"

"Like a pimple."

Fred and George grinned from the doorway, not at all bothered by the glare coming from the most feared professor of the school. The twins then all but bounced into the man's office. Severus for his part, just ignored them as he went back to grading. Well, that was until Fred took it upon himself to perch on his desk, blocking his light. Wondering what he had done to deserve this, Severus looked up at Fred and then took note of the other twin still standing and staring up at the empty portrait on the wall.

"Was there something you needed?" Severus asked Fred.

"Um, well—"

"Did you blow up something again?"

"Not this week," George answered.

"It's actually about your Mini-me's."

"Did they blow up something?"

"Most likely."

At this point, Severus would probably be threatening to kick them out or issue detention, depending on his mood. However, something about their body language made him pause.

"What happened?"

Fred squirmed a bit, but an encouraging nod from his brother had him taking a deep breath, and speaking.

"Some of the students in Slytherin and Gryffindor have been bullying them, mostly the older ones. Although there is a rumor that Hermione and one of her roommates aren't getting along as well."

Severus set down his quill and leaned back against his chair, "Has there been anything physical?" he asked after moment.

"We saw a few of the students shoving them in the hall, but nothing beyond that. There was an... incident that day when the troll got into the school."

"Incident?" Severus raised a brow.

"We weren't there, but we were told by a source."

Ah. Meaning the twin's brother.

"A few of the girls were teasing Hermione. She, Draco and her brother didn't take it well. And while there wasn't any fighting, Harry and Draco had said... words."

"And then of course, there was the one before the Breakfast Duel," George spoke up. "Some of the fifth years didn't like that Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table."

Severus hummed. Despite their mischievous nature, the Weasley twins could be serious when the situation called for it. They were also very protective of their family. More than once, Severus had to stop them from carrying out a rather vicious prank on someone, after that person had said something terrible about the boys' family. And don't get him started on what happened if they came across someone being picked on; there was a difference between playfulness and malice after all. If it wasn't for them, Severus was pretty sure he would have missed a lot more picking on and bullying. So them telling him about his children, wasn't a surprise (the fact that they did nothing yet, said a lot about their self-control), nor was it a surprise that his children didn't tell him anything about it. They **_were_** his children after all, and he had taught them to handle themselves should the need arise for it, not to mention to look out, and protect one another.

The problem was, he couldn't strike terror in the students who were upsetting his children without it looking like favoritism, no matter how much he wanted too. He suppose he could sic the twins on them; they rarely got caught.

" _Let's call that plan B."_ the Potions Master thought to himself.

"Do you happen to have names?" he then asked them.

The boys in fact did, and gave them to him, and after rewarding them with some of his chocolate, let them out his office.

"So what are you going to do?"

Severus looked up from the names to the portrait. The four Founding Members had slipped back after the boys left.

"There are a lot of Gryffindors on this list," Severus said, "and it's like the twins said, all of them are older students."

"I feel like I should apologize for that." Godric frowned.

"There is no need," Severus said, "I anticipated this. While I myself am upset for not noticing it before, now that I do know, I can try to stop it."

"How?" Helga asked, "aside from letting the twins have their way with them."

"That's actually plan B, no, I think I have an idea that may work; well at least for the Gryffindors."

**_~.~_ **

When Severus joined the Hogwarts teaching staff, there was weariness all around, aside from Hagrid and Albus of course; and oddly enough, Poppy. After a few months, Minerva was the first to warm up to Severus, the Potions Master suspected that she may have stumbled upon him doing something... non-evil like with the students. Whatever the case, they quickly struck up a type of professional friendship, a friendship that Severus now took advantage of. With a few well-placed hints here and there, Severus watched as Minerva began to keep a closer eye on her Lions. One afternoon, he passed her office just as one of the Gryffindor girls on the Weasley twins' list left, looking a little tearful.

Pleased, he then turned his attention to his Slytherins, and after much thought, decided to go with Plan B. It was the prefect plan, the twins were known for their pranks, not to mention that he himself wouldn't have to deal with accusations of favoritism.

The twins were very happy when he told them this.

Now came the really hard part; getting his children, mostly Hermione to talk. One thing he had learned later in life was that if he had an adult he trusted as a child, things probably wouldn't have been as it was. And though it was too late for him, he refused for it to be too late for his children.

"I didn't do it, and have witnesses to prove." Hermione declared upon entering her father's office.

"…..More on that later."

There was a snicker from the empty portrait. Hermione glanced at it before looking back at her father with a calculating look.

"Don't even think about it," Severus said. "Sit."

Pouting, Hermione did so.

"What did I say about pouting?"

"Only do so if you think it will help to your advantage."

"... Okay, I did say that, but I also said that pouting is unbecoming."

"Right." Hermione nodded with a seriousness that Severus did not buy for one second. Putting it aside for later, he got right to it.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Hermione blinked, curious once more.

"Let me rephrase that, are your fellow students still bullying you?"

Hermione's back went straighter, and her eyes went from panicking to calculating, and finally a kind of defeat as her shoulders slumped. Severus knew there was going to be a day when this was no longer going to be easy, he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Not as much, at least not with my roommates, and a few of the other Gryffindors have left me and Harry alone. At first, I thought they were finally leaving well enough alone, but now I know you got Professor McGonagall to do... something."

Severus didn't say anything about the fact that McGonagall was named specifically.

"But the other students are still talking. It's starting to really bother Harry."

Severus made a face. He's not sure who's temperament his son had, but it took a lot for Harry to get angry. And one surefire way to trigger him was his family…..and broccoli... Shaking his head at that last thought, Severus turned back to his daughter.

"People will talk, regardless. It's inevitable. I will talk to your brother about it, but what about **_you_**?"

Hermione shrugged, fingers playing nervously with a strand of curly hair.

"Alright" Severus said with a little sigh when he didn't get anything else. He leaned back against his chair.

"Alright," he said again. "I won't make you talk about it, but know that I'm here."

"I know," Hermione said quietly.

Sighing for a second time, he stood up and proceeded to take out his secret stash of chocolate to share with her.

**_~.~_ **

"Blasted thing….can't believe we….ow!"

From where he was making his way to the library to study, Draco stopped. He listened to see if he really did hear something, or it was just his imagination.

"Who can watch three heads at once—"

The familiar sounding voice trailed off into a whimper. Concerned, Draco headed in the direction of the voice and found a closed door. Behind it, the voice had turned into hushed whispers.

After a long moment, Draco knocked. The whispering stopped, there was hurried shuffling before the door creaked open, and Quirrell poked his head through.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, his face paler than usual.

"Professor, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm quite alright," the man smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard someone in trouble."

"Well, there is no trouble here," the Professor said, still smiling.

Draco didn't say anything, his expression one of thoughtful curiosity before he finally smiled as well. "Guess it was just my imagination, sorry for interrupting you."

"No harm done."

"Good bye."

As he walked down the hall and continued onto his destination, Draco frowned. Not once during the conversation did Professor Quirrell stutter.

**_~.~_ **

By the time the middle of November came, the bullying more or less stopped, though Mathew and his group could occasionally be seen glaring at the Snape siblings and Draco. While Hermione was sure it was because of her father and the twins, she was also pretty sure her brother had something to do with it from the way one of the boys in Mathew's group paled slightly when Harry had looked at him. And Lavender seemed to settle on ignoring Hermione altogether, which was fine with Hermione.

As the weather turned colder, Quidditch season began. Harry and Hermione teased and ignored in equal parts as Draco and Ron mourned over the fact that First Years weren't allowed to join.

"Really," Hermione sighed, "you two act like it's the end of the world."

"Might as well be," Ron grumbled, sitting beside Draco who nodded.

They were in a huge, abandoned room, that looked like it was used for storage random things. Already the four had found two cauldrons, three old Charms books, and a bent-up owl cage. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned her attention back to her cards.

They were playing Poker.

Uncle Jacob had taught them.

Their parents did not know.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," Ron said as he showed them his cards.

"Straight, nice," said Draco, "but you're going to have to do better. Full house."

Ron made a face then another when Harry showed them his cards. "Straight flush!"

"You ass-butt," Hermione grumbled as she tossed her cards down. She really needed to learn how to count cards soon.

Harry grinned and collected his reward. After shifting through it, he gave three of the chocolate frogs to Ron.

"Alright. Next game is Black Jack, who wants to be dealer?"

"I will," Draco offered.

"Alright, Ron, in this one, the goal is to beat the dealer, and your opponents. You can't go over twenty-one, and either outscore both or have them go over twenty-one." Hermione explained the card count, to which Ron got rather quickly. The youngest Weasley was very good with numbers and Wizard's chess.

"By the way Draco, about the thing you mention with Professor Quirrell," Hermione said ten minutes into the game, "and the thing about the three-head thing, I found something."

"That was a long time ago," said Ron.

"That it was," Hermione nodded, grinning when she beat him and Draco. "Anyway, the best I could come up with is a Cerberus."

"How in the world would that fi—" Harry trailed off, eyes going unfocused in a familiar way.

Ron watched, still not used to, or even really believing it. He's never heard of someone talking to magic, but apparently Harry could do it. Merlin, he really hoped the boy wasn't looney, not that it would be a bad thing. The Snape children, even Draco, while weird were really nice and fun to be around.

"You're right." Harry blinked, "It is a Cerberus, and apparently Hogwarts wants us to talk to Hagrid about it."

Hermione hummed.

"That's not surprising," Draco said, shuffling the cards, "Hagrid, does like some strange things."

"You three have no right to talk," Ron said.

**_~.~_ **

Thankfully, they didn't have to think of an excuse to see Hagrid, because he sent Harry a note asking them to join him for tea around lunch time the next day. After sending a quick reply, they all headed off to their classes.

Lunch quickly rolled around and the four children were soon having a rather strong cup tea in Hagrid's hut. Fang seemed to particularly like Ron, licking at the boy's ear much to Draco's amusement, and Ron's bewilderment. The five made small talk, about school, and this and that.

"How high does the tree grow?" Harry whispered to his sister when Hagrid had turned away to make more tea.

"Inch by inch, branches thick," Hermione answered back.

"I do not think there is need for tricks," Draco murmured.

Ron just listened, he was used to the rhyming thing at this point.

Hermione gave the blonde a look, before nodding and all four turned looked at Hagrid who brought a new pot of tea.

"Hagrid," Draco said, "what do you know about Cerberus?"

The children blinked when the large man nearly dropped his mug.

"How do yer know abou' Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, apparently not bothered by the bit of hot tea that spilled onto his knuckles.

"You named a Cerberus, Fluffy?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Cute, ain't it? Bough' him off Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year, I len' him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

Hagrid trailed off when he noticed four pairs of eyes staring at him eagerly. "Never min', that's top secret, that is."

"What kind of top secret needs a three-headed dog?" Hermione inquired, "does it have anything to do with the fact that the third room corridor is forbidden?"

"Now, listen to me, all four of yeh," Hagrid said a bit sternly, "that door and Fluffy don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, and you forget about that door, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Hagrid crossed his arms with huff and a nod, as though to say "that was that".

"... Didn't we read about someone by that name somewhere?"

Hagrid groaned.


	6. The Sorcerer’s Stone

After an intense Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, which Harry spent watching the Snitch flutter around the field until the Slytherin Seeker caught it, he and Hermione headed to the library, while Draco celebrated with his house, and Ron mourned with his.

"Ah hah! Found it!"

Harry, who had gotten distracted by a rather interesting history about the school lake, looked up before leaning closer to his sister, who started reading out quietly.

"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his work on the alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel, who is famous for the Sorcerer's Stone. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and bowling."

"So you think it's the Stone that's in there?" Harry asked.

"Depends on what is does."

"Well, if it is the stone, it must do something powerful. And if so, there must be some kind of information on it."

"Well, these are all the books that Madame Pince said have anything to do with Nicolas Flamel, and none of them even mentions the Stone."

"That leaves only one other place, the Restricted Section."

Both looked in said direction, before going back to the book before Madame Pince looked their way.

"And how exactly are we supposed get in there?" Harry asked.

"Ummmmm..."

**_~.~_ **

"We need to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library."

Fred and George stared.

"... How did you find us here?" George asked.

The Room of Requirement has always been their safe haven, for either inventing pranks, or running and hiding from Filch. And so far, no one, be it Professor or student, had ever been able to find them.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Harry grinned.

"What's a magician?"

"Never mind that," Hermione said waving her hand, "back to the library. We need a way in without getting caught."

"You know," said Fred, "students usually come to us for pranks, and the best spots to make out. Not to break into the library after curfew."

"We'll make out with your brother later," Hermione said dismissively.

"Does Ron know about this plan?" George asked, amused.

"We're only breaking in because we need information," Harry finally said.

"What makes you think we even know how to get into the library?" Fred said.

Both First Years raised a Snape-like brow.

"Right, dumb question," Fred admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"And what kind of information do you need from the Restricted Section?" George asked.

"Something that will satisfy our curiosity," Harry answered.

"Fair enough, five galleons."

" _Five?!_ "

"Only because we like you."

"And where are we supposed to get that?"

"From your Dad?"

"Keeps his money with him, and will want a reason why we need it especially since there isn't anything going on that requires it."

"Could always say you made a bet on the last Quidditch game."

"He won't believe that."

The twins were very tempted to ask what the siblings **_do_** that their father wouldn’t accept that as an excuse, but decided against it.

"How about we just owe you one?"

Hmm. The more they thought about it, a deal with the Snape siblings, who were proving to be very entertaining and interesting, would actually be beneficial to them.

"Alright," said Fred.

"It's a deal," said George.

**_~.~_ **

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you entered Parenthood thinking that you were in control, my lord," replied Lucius.

"That, and Severus has you by the balls," added Narcissa, smiling sweetly at the glare sent her way.

Grumbling, Voldemort went back to the papers. Which honestly, were not as bad as when he had first decided to go through with his idea.

There had been **_volumes_** of books then.

" _At least all that construction is finally over with."_ The Dark Lord thought as he signed off on an order.

That had been a horror.

"How are things at your end, Lucius?" he asked, eyes scanning his next document.

"Going as well as could be, the rumors have already started up. And I have two newspaper editorials that I believe would benefit you."

"And do they know who they could potentially be working with?"

"While I did not admit it out loud, I also made no secret of it, my lord."

"Good. And you, Narcissa?"

"Everyone is still for your cause, and have spoken to others about it."

Voldemort nodded as he put the document aside and went about reading what he thought was the next document, but turned out to be a letter from Harry. A quick shuffle around, and he found two other letters from Hermione, and Severus. He read the children's first, smiling at news about classes, the friends they had made, and whatever else precocious eleven year olds could think to write about. They also expressed excitement about coming home for the holidays.

Severus's letter on the other hand, was mostly complaints. Still upset about not being able to reign terror on the children who had been bullying his children, Dumbledore all but interrogating him, and frustrated over the fact that he was **_sure_** the children were calling him 'Dad' even though it sounded like 'Professor'. The last part had Voldemort snorting.

_'When we come back for the holidays, I want chocolate, liquor, and, you naked. And not in that order.'_

"You know, they have stamina potions for that."

"Stop reading over my shoulder."

"I was merely trying to be helpful."

"It's very good advice, my lord, in my opinion."

"I am _not_ listening to this."

**_~.~_ **

The loud boom was his cue. After counting to five, still dressed in his pajamas, Harry hurried out of his hiding spot and towards the door the twins had told him about. Quietly, he opened it, went through and found himself right in the Restricted Section. A quiet whisper and a low glow of light followed Harry down the aisle as he looked for something promising.

" _This looks good"_ He thought when he found a book titled _Stones: Their History and Purpose._

A quick check of the index, a few pages flipped and Harry was quickly skimming the words.

_'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It is also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle._

" _Got it!_ "

Harry pulled out a folded parchment, and with another quiet spell, the words were copied. Afterward, he closed the book, put it back, and quickly shuffled out the library. He round the corner, giggling when he heard Filch cursing up a storm. He made it back to his room safely, placed the parchment in his trunk and went to bed.

Morning came, and by the time he and his sister made it to breakfast, the twin's late night prank had already traveled through the school.

"The Witching Hour was most rewarding then," Draco said once Harry had shoved his sister down next to him, and taken his own seat.

Harry grinned before sliding his sister's plate to the right just in time for her to face-plant on the table. Breakfast went as usual and then it was time for class. While Harry and Hermione had Transfiguration, Draco had Potions, and he smiled innocently when Severus came in and paused to give him a Look. Severus narrowed his eyes before starting the class.

"So it gives eternal life," Hermione murmured later that evening after reading what her brother had copied.

"If it does, it's a good enough reason as any to do a break-in," Draco said.

"And we know it's a Professor," Harry spoke up.

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked, curious.

"Who would ever think that the thing that makes the Elixir of Life would be hidden in a school" Harry pointed out, "there is also Fluffy. He's guarding it, yes, but do you really think a three-headed dog is enough for someone **_really_** determined? The Headmaster is no fool, he would have some kind of back-up plan. Hagrid obviously knows what's in there, there's a good bet that the Professors know too."

"Even your Dad?"

"Most likely." Harry shrugged.

Ron thought about it, then he spoke, "So what do we do now?"

"That is a good question."

**_~.~_ **

It was the last week before the Christmas Holiday break, Harry was in Defense Against The Dark Arts class, listening to Quirrell talk about counter-curses and hexes, when it hit him.

Professor Quirrell reminded him of his sister.

Not to say that he was a girl, but a lot of his mannerisms and something in the way he walked was a lot like what his sister did. It wasn't so often that it was noticeable, but Harry was sure that when it did happen, it was a sub-conscious thing. But it happened regardless, and while weird, wasn't something that cause alarm.

Maybe the Professor felt more like a woman than a man?

According to Hermione, such things happened. Which had been one very confusing, and awkward dinner conversation for Dad, and Papa.

Still, he couldn't get rid of the fact that something about it felt important with regards to Quirrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go, the hint of who the villain is, and yes, it's the same one that attacked Harry in Four Seasons. Thanks goes to my beta YenGirl at FF.Net.


	7. Holiday

The first night of the Holiday break was spent with Hermione and Harry sleeping deeply in their respective bedrooms, and Severus riding Voldemort dry.

"You... were... serious," Voldemort panted after the third round.

Lying on top of him, Severus just grunted.

Grinning, the Dark Lord ran his fingers through the dark tangled hair and lay there until his strength returned. He then rolled Severus off him, chuckling when Severus did nothing but grunt again, although he did open his eyes when Voldemort moved him onto his stomach, and settled down along his back.

"Again?" Severus asked.

"Something like that," Voldemort hummed as he peppered the back of the Potion Master's neck with kisses.

"…..Did you really take that potion?"

Voldemort bit him.

Severus snickered, but it quickly turned into a hum of pleasure as the kisses started down along his spine. He jumped a little when strong hands parted his arse cheeks.

Voldemort stared at the cum from the past three rounds as it leaked out.

"Stop staring," Severus grumbled.

Blinking, Voldemort looked up and saw most of Severus' face buried in the pillow, although one dark eye was peeking shyly at him. Chuckling, Voldemort lowered his head and leaned in, licking across the now twitching, quivering opening. He groaned as the flavor of his own cum and _**Severus**_ exploded across his tastebuds.

Severus withered, gasping, mewling and moaning, eyes rolling to the back of his head when his lover suddenly dove in with lips and tongue, holding his writhing hips tightly, and seeking out every last crevice of his entrance before pushing inside. Severus pushed weakly back, whimpering.

"M'lord," Severus mewled. " _Tom..._ "

Voldemort growled with possessiveness as his Potions Master continued to repeat his name, over and over, like a mantra. And when he sucked hard, Severus wailed into his pillow, shuddering, cock twitching helplessly as he fell into a dry orgasm. Voldemort sucked, and licked him through it before pulling away and nipping at one arse cheek.

He looked up to see Severus' cheek pressed against the pillow, a lock of hair over the other cheek, mouth opening and panting. A bit of drool was escaping from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes had a dazed look about them. Ignoring his semi-hard erection, Voldemort went about gently moving Severus again, this time on his side and spooning up behind him. He murmured softly in the man's ear, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his thigh until Severus sighed deeply and his breathing evened out as he went to sleep.

When Hermione and Harry went to the kitchen the next morning, Voldemort greeted them with a bright smile.

"Dad still sleeping?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, afraid you and your classmates have tired him out."

On the half asleep Hermione's shoulder, Hedwig gave him the most disbelieving look an owl could give. Voldemort merely gave the bird a wicked grin.

"Papa, why are you smiling like that?"

_**~.~** _

"Fenrir!"

Severus groaned and let his head fall hard onto the dining table. Laughing, Voldemort got up and made his way to the door. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the large Christmas tree leaning against the wall and looked at the Werewolf, who had the two laughing children under his arms.

"Pretty sure you two are too old for that," he said.

"Never!" Hermione declared.

"Well, you heard the lady," Fenrir grinned and walked inside. "Get that for me," he added to the Dark Lord as he passed him.

Grumbling about him no longer having any respect, Voldemort took out his wand. With a muttered spell, the tree turned sideways, floated off the ground and followed him into the living room.

Meanwhile, Severus watched as he was eaten out of house and home by the hulking beast known as Fenrir Greyback and wondered, not for the first time, why life liked to mess with him.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Severus sighed, "and use a napkin."

He tossed said napkin to the Wolf who pretty much ignored everything he said. Hermione and Harry just giggled.

"I want new children," Severus grumbled.

"Tree is up!" came Voldemort's voice from the living room.

Severus blinked. "That's what you brought?"

Fenrir shrugged.

"Needed something to bribe you with."

"... And why am I being bribed?"

"If I tell you, you'll use words that the children aren't allowed to hear."

"We probably know them already," Harry told him, smiling sweetly when his Dad turned to give him the look.

"We'll discuss it later," Severus then said to Fenrir before standing up, "now then, let's see this tree. And there better not be anything in it like last time."

"I still say you should have kept the raccoon," Fenrir grunted as he stood and followed the Potions Master and children.

_**~.~** _

The bribe as it turned out was for one of Fenrir's newest Pack mates, Alexander. Apparently, Anne was a potential mate, and wanted to know how to woo her.

"I am not a matchmaker," Severus grumped, "that's why I brought _them._ "

"Thank you for the marvelous introduction, Severus." Narcissa rolled her eyes while beside her, Remus just looked both amused and fond.

Behind his tea, Lucius snickered.

Ignoring her husband, Narcissa turned her attention to the two Werewolves. Fenrir was more interested in a bucket of colored stones he had brought with him when the two arrived while Alexander sat next to him, equal parts nervous and excited. An odd thing to see for a man his size.

"Alright, let's get down to the basics. How and when did you meet Anne?" Narcissa asked.

"It was about five months ago. Fenrir sent me and Kevin into town to see if we could get the old books fixed for the Pups, and since we knew Ms. Anne was a friend of Severus and knew us, we tried there to see if she could do it or had some advice. That's when it... happened."

"Dear Merlin, don't tell me you did what Remus did with Jacob!?" Severus asked in horror and a surge of protectiveness for his friend.

"No!" Alexander denied, his eyes widening at the thought. "All that happened was that it suddenly clicked for me, and I um... ended up staring at her the whole time we were there."

"... Did you start drooling?"

"Lucius!"

"What?"

While Narcissa dealt with her husband, Remus continued talking to Alexander.

"Courting Ms. Anne is the easy part. It's the fact that you're a Werewolf that's going to be problematic if not handled properly. Especially since Ms. Anne is a Muggle."

"So what should I do?" Alexander asked.

"Well, you can't tell her outright, or even show her. No, Fenrir, he _ **can't**_."

Fenrir closed his mouth with a pout.

"We'd have to ease her into it."

"And how do we do that, exactly?"

"Simple. First, we show her that Severus can do magic," Narcissa said, turning her attention back to them, to Lucius' obvious relief.

"Why me?'

"Because she knows you better than the rest of us."

"... Fine. When should we do that?"

"Before the Christmas Eve party."

"... What Christmas Eve party?"

"The one you're having at your house."

"... I beg your pardon?"

"You're pardoned."

"We are _**not**_ having a party at my house."

"Yes, we are. It's the perfect place for her and Alexander to meet."

"No, besides there are holes in that plan."

"What ho—"

"Not that this isn't fascinating and all," Voldemort interrupted from his desk, "but could you all kindly take your conversation some place else that isn't my study!"

_**~.~** _

"I can't believe your wife talked me into this," Severus grumbled, "and that you let her. Well, actually I can believe that last part."

"I'm not above poisoning you, you know," Lucius said as he stared at Anne's shop.

A passing couple gave them odd looks which they ignored as they entered the book and small café, that was Anne's store.

"Uncle Sevvie!"

Severus braced himself, grunting when his legs were attached to an excited seven year old. Big grey eyes looked up at him and lips pulled up to smile, revealing two missing front teeth.

Severus smiled. "Hello, Henry."

Henry's smile got bigger before he turned to look at Lucius.

"Hi, Mr. Lucy!"

"At least he remembers me," Lucius sighed. It had been a while since he and Narcissa had visited.

Severus cackled.

"Oh! Severus, Lucius, hello."

"Hello, Anne, do you have a few minutes? We want to discuss something with you."

Anne took the fact that magic is real as well as could be expected.

She fainted.

At least Henry was happy.

Also, they ended up not having a Christmas Eve party.

Narcissa wasn't happy about it.

Severus was.

_**~.~** _

Christmas morning for Hermione started with waking up to a beautiful acapella rendition of _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ by the Princesses. Harry got a slightly more racuous wake up call thanks to Padfoot barking out _Jingle Bells._ Severus whined about five in the morning being a horrible time to get up while beside him, Voldemort snored on.

About five minutes later, Severus cradled a warm mug of hot cocoa and tried to stay awake as his children and the animals made a mess of his living room with shredded wrapping paper and discarded ribbons. Hedwig was inspecting her new perch while Padfoot was in leather shoes bliss in the corner.

" _101 Ways To Make Poisons,_ " Severus read the title of the book Hermione showed him and turned to glare at who it was from.

"What?" Voldemort blinked.

Severus just sighed and sipped his cocoa. He choked on it when Harry -surrounded by various colored stones from Fenrir- read aloud the title of his own new book.

" _60 Ways To Torture: Mentally And Physically."_

"They're children!"

"It never hurts to start early."

Severus locked the books away so they wouldn't see the light of day... or until when the children were older, whichever came first.

After breakfast, they did their rounds. Starting with Anne and Henry, who welcomed them with a warm smile and the reassurance that Anne was okay with them having magic. After that, a quick stop to see Greg where Harry and Hermione placed Christmas cards on his bedside table, while Severus talked to the nurse, before he spent fifteen minutes alone with the still comatose man. Voldemort said nothing about the look in his lover's eyes when he came back out. Next was to Malfoy Manor where Harry and Hermione got more presents and played with Draco and they all had a sumptuous Christmas lunch.

Afterwards, it was a carriage ride through town, and then to Jacob's where he and Remus already had company in the form of Fenrir and his Pack. If it wasn't for Remus's large Strawberry Cream Cake, Voldemort was sure Severus would have several new fur coats by the end of their visit.

That snowball fight had been brutal.

Returning home, Voldemort and the children helped Severus set the table for dinner. Well, they were helping until Harry challenged his Papa to a duel for his Dad's hand after a playful argument on who Severus loved more. When Severus came in carrying the sweet ham, Harry had "killed" his lover.

"And now, I shall marry you, Dad!"

"Only if you promise to graduate school, not get someone pregnant, and forever feed me sweets and liquor."

"Okay!"

"Really?" said Voldemort who was sprawled on the floor. "I spent three years begging, bribing, and doing things to you in bed that I can't say in front of the children, so we can go on _ **one**_ date."

It said something about the state of their relationship that all Severus did was give him a wicked grin before placing the ham on the table.

"Surely you didn't think I would make it easy for you," he chided as he went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

"No, but it's still not fair!" Voldemort called after him, still lying on the floor.

"What did you do to Dad in bed?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Things you and your brother must never do until you're fifty," Voldemort said.

"But we don't even know what it is!" Harry protested.

"Exactly!"

"That makes no sense!"

Dinner was delicious, and Harry blushed at the compliments from his sister and fathers for his green bean casserole. After showering, they all sat down to watch a few Christmas Specials on TV, to which Voldemort mumbled under his breath about burning Frosty the Snowman if he ever saw him. Severus confiscated the man's glass of whiskey, bottle included.

At the appointed time, Hermione herded her family to her room, where there were floating changing colored lights everywhere. Once everyone was seated, the princesses curtseyed and gave a mini-concert. The final song, Ariel's solo performance of _Silent Night_ had the children and Padfoot falling asleep curled up against each other.

Voldemort and Severus tucked them into Hermione's bed where Hedwig joined them, nestling happily between the two like a mother hen.

"Come on, mutt," Severus gently nudged Padfoot with his foot, Padfoot grunted and blinked sleepy eyes up at the man.

"Go on." Severus tilted his head towards the bed.

Yawning, Padfoot did just that and snuggled down beside Hedwig who nuzzled against him before settling back down.

Voldemort and Severus bid the Princess goodnight and quietly made their way to the door.

"Have fun, you two," Meg winked at them.

"Don't forget the garter-belt, Severus," Esmeralda purred.

"What garter-belt?" Voldemort asked as he followed his lover out the room.

There was no garter-belt, but Severus did give the Dark Lord a blowjob that had the man speechless for a while. Voldemort then returned the favor by screwing Severus into the mattress.

All and all, not a bad Christmas.


	8. Hermione's Desire

Returning to school was mostly uneventful, other than the fact that they almost missed the train. Voldemort kept kissing Severus, and there may or may not have been a quickie.

Once back at Hogwarts, everyone settled down, meaning Severus continued to cause fear, and his children drove everyone insane.

"Your children are a treasure," Salazar sighed happily.

"I believe some in this school will think otherwise," Severus replied, not even looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Like I care."

Severus did look up at the portrait then. Somehow, the background had changed from the comfortable study to a picnic by the Black Lake. The Founder was lounging on an emerald blanket, dressed in shorts and nothing else. It was a little distracting, to be honest... something Godric agreed on if the way he kept staring at his fellow Founder was anything to go by before he had left the portrait.

 _Please let me just be reading too much into it,_ Severus thought. He did _not_ want to walk in on any kind of snogging, or worse.

"Between them, and the twins, I'm having so much fun," Salazar remarked.

"I'm happy for you."

"And here I thought only the desert could be that dry."

Grinning, Severus returned to his work.

"Although, I have noticed that your son has been a little off as of late."

"…Odd how?"

"He's been looking off into the distance, as though he's looking for, or hearing something."

Severus' face went thoughtful.

A few days later, Harry entered his father's office after being summoned.

"I didn't do it, and I have witnesses."

"…..The fact that you and your sister have the exact same response when being called into my office is concerning."

Harry blinked.

"Sit."

Harry sat.

"So what have you all been up too?" Severus asked.

"Trying to figure out what's behind the locked door on the third floor."

Severus blinked rapidly.

"I don't know if you're being serious or not, and I don't know which one would be worse."

Harry giggled.

"Alright," Severus sighed, "let's just say, hypothetically, you and the others are serious. Why?"

"Someone, or something, is trying to break into it."

"Did your trick tell you this?"

"Hogwarts did."

Severus raised a brow at that. Ever since Harry's "trick" manifested at the age of eight, he and the rest of the family had learned a great deal about magic itself…..and a lot less.

"And what did it—"

"She."

"Hogwarts is female?"

"Yep!" Harry nodded, his eyes suddenly getting the familiar dazed look before he looked over at the empty portrait. Severus followed his gaze and raised a brow again when his son looked back at him. Surprisingly, the child didn't say anything about it.

"What did Hogwarts tell you about what was trying to break in?" The Potions Master got back on track.

"Erm, she's not sure, mostly because I don't think she understands what it is."

Severus hummed to himself and then he sighed.

"If I look into it, will you and the others stop?"

"Can't promise anything," Harry grinned.

Severus gave his son a look.

**_~.~_ **

"Planning more night escapades?"

All four children looked up at Madame Pince towering over them. Her stern expression was unusually soft and a little amused.

"Night escapades?" Harry repeated after a moment.

Pince didn't answer, but looked over the book the children were reading.

"Curious about stones?"

Harry nodded.

"I got some really interesting stones for Christmas, and was curious about them."

"Oh?"

Nodding again, Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out three of the stones. They were certainly beautiful. There was even a blue one with an inner light that made it seemed like a swirling ocean. Pince recommended a few books before leaving the children to their task.

"I think she knows," Draco whispered once the librarian was out of earshot.

"Well, if she does, we'll find out soon enough." Harry said, unconcerned about his father finding out. Besides, it wasn't like they were doing anything bad... for now anyway. "Oh! Before I forget, Hagrid sent me a letter asking for us to visit again."

"When?"

"Friday."

"Hmmm," Hermione hummed.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

Beside him, Ron was doodling on his parchment. The young Weasley had lost interest in their conservation, seeing as they weren't getting any further.

"A few questions I want to ask him."

Friday came, and when they arrived at the gamekeeper's hut, they were surprised to find all the curtains closed, and it was insanely hot inside. Tea and sandwiches were waiting for them.

"What else is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, apart from Fluffy?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Hagrid choked on his tea.

"I can' tell you!" the gamekeeper said. "Firs', I don' know meself. Secon', why are you inten' on knowin'?"

Hermione and Draco looked at Harry who had told them about his talk with his father. And while they no longer wanted to get through the door since Dad had been very serious, they were still curious.

"Curiosity," Harry shrugged.

Hagrid give him the driest of looks.

"What?"

**_~.~_ **

Severus kept an even closer eye on Professor Quirrell than usual.

**_~.~_ **

She couldn't sleep. Groaning softly, she rolled over for the third time onto her back. Staring up at the canopy, the young girl decided she may as well do **_something_** _._ Quietly as not to disturb her roommates, Hermione gathered the current book she was reading, put on her slippers and made her way down to the common room.

As expected, it was empty. After comfortably settling in a chair, she opened her book to the page where she left off and started reading. Ten minutes later, she closed the book, having read the same line repeatedly.

_What do I do now?_

With her brother sleeping, it was somewhat boring, and she would rather not finish off her homework. Despite what Ron thought, she did not live for it.

_Hmmm, guess I'll explore a bit._

Maybe she would finally get sleepy enough after that. Hermione got up and paused to consider getting her dressing gown before dismissing it and climbing out of the portrait hole. Thanks to the twins, she knew the best shortcuts around the castle and was surprised when she nearly tripped over Mrs Norris in an empty hall.

 _Crud,_ she thought as she watched the cat run off to tell her Master, meowing loudly.

Grumbling, she turned on her heel and started hurrying down the hall, looking for a place to hide. She ran faster when she heard Filch's voice, asking Mrs Norris where the student was.

Luck was on Hermione's side. She spotted a door and quickly entered it before closing the door. Back pressed against it, she listened as footsteps hurried past and disappeared down the hall. Sighing in relief, Hermione looked around.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Hermione moved closer to the mirror, to get a better look of the words. She stepped in front of it.

It took all she had not to scream, and even though she knew better, Hermione whirled around. The room was empty.

Heart pounding, she turned slowly back to the mirror.

There she was, reflected in it, looking very much terrified, and there reflected behind her, were others.

Her Daddy, Papa, brother, Draco, Uncles, and Aunts, even Fenrir and his Pack. Smiling, and waving at her. However, what shocked her more was the two directly behind her.

Her Father, Greg. And standing next to her was a woman she knew all too well despite being much younger the last time she saw her.

Her mother.

Hermione didn't realize that she was moving closer to the mirror, until she bumped her nose against it.

"Mum?"

Her mother smiled, and waved.

Numbly, Hermione waved back, a feeling of great joy, and horrible sadness in her heart.

**_~.~_ **

She did not sleep at all that night, or the following nights.

**_~.~_ **

"You okay, Mione?"

"I'm fine, Ray, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

Draco and Harry looked at other.

"Do you thinks she's being bullied again?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"I don't think so," Harry whispered back and shrugged. "If this keeps up, I'll tell Dad."

**_~.~_ **

For the fourth night in a row, Hermione was back in the same room, sitting down in front of the mirror, wrapped in her dressing gown.

"Good evening Miss Granger, back again I see."

Hermione jumped, and looked over her shoulder, it was the Headmaster.

She had not seen him.

"Headmaster," Hermione said. To her relief, he was smiling.

Still smiling, Dumbledore moved closer to her. "So, it seems you, like hundreds before you. Have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

She already knew that, having researched the words from the books she had read in the Restriction Section.

"And I expect you've realized what it does as well."

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore hummed. "And what did you see, if you don't mind sharing."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, glancing up at him.

"What I wanted to see," she then said after a moment of long thought.

Dumbledore nodded.

"This mirror shows us nothing more or less then the deepest, more desperate desire of our hearts. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what is shows is real or even possible."

Hermione looked back the mirror. Her mother was laughing with her Daddy, while Greg was obviously teasing her Papa. Everyone just looked so happy.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

Hermione stared at the mirror for a long time before she finally stood up. She headed for the door, stopping and looking over her shoulder at the Headmaster. A thought accorded to her, before she let it go. She had feeling he wouldn't have been very truthful anyway.

**_~.~_ **

She didn't tell her brother or father about the Mirror.

**_~.~_ **

"Um, Hagrid, that's a real dragon."

"Yes it is!"

Hagrid looked very proud and happy. On the table, the newly hatched dragon chirped and stumbled as it got used to its limbs.

As of as late they had noticed Hagrid's strange behavior, and how his hut was like a furnace when they visited. Finally, the large man had broken down and confessed when Draco caught him reading a book on dragons. Problem was, keeping a dragon as a pet was illegal.

"He's sooo cute!" Hermione coo'ed.

Cautiously, she held out her hand toward the baby dragon. It saw her hand and moved closer, sniffing at it. Chirping happily, he licked it. Squealing, Hermione moved closer and soon, Draco and Harry joined her, cooing over the dragon who seemed rather happy about the attention.

Meanwhile, Ron was asking Hagrid where he got the egg. The large man was describing the person when movement at the window caught their attention.

"Hey, isn't that Mathew!?"

It was indeed, and upon seeing them, he ran off. No doubt to tell someone what he just saw or worse, that it was already past curfew.

"Yer Da is goin' ter kill me," Hagrid groaned.


	9. Forbidden Forest

They were all caught on their way back to their dorms.

Severus wasn't happy.

At least Mathew got in trouble too for being out after curfew. Hagrid, most likely feeling bad, had volunteered to monitor their detention, which wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that the children would be in the Forbidden Forest.

At night.

"Um, no."

Minerva blinked rapidly, taken back.

"Sorry for sounding so rude, Professor," Harry continued, "but how is sending students into a place that not only against the rules, and I quote this directly from the Headmaster himself: the forest on the grounds is forbidden to **_all_** pupils, but said place is actually called the ** _Forbidden_** Forest, a good idea for a detention?"

"I—"

"Does our father know?"

"Seeing as the Professor is Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Creed' Head of Hou—"

"Seeing as the school is still standing, most likely not," Hermione whispered to her brother.

Ron, who had been silent, watched the conversation with something like barely concealed amusement.

Minerva cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Ms. Granger, Mr. Snape, the decision has been made."

Hermione and Harry gave each other a look, before nodding at their Professor. The witch dismissed them.

"So... Dad?" Hermione inquired to her brother once the door was closed, Ron looked between them.

"Dad." Harry confirmed.

**The Next Morning.**

"Have you lost what little sanity you have left?!"

Albus didn't answer, currently choking on the lemon drop he had just popped in his mouth moments before Severus had came storming in.

"A problem?" Albus asked after he was sure he wasn't dying, his voice hoarse.

"Yes," Severus said, voice soft, "there ** _is_** a problem. My children, and students have been given detention in the Forbidden Forest, at night."

"What is the problem?"

"The **_Forbidden Forest_** , Albus. At. **_Night_**."

"I am awa—"

" ** _None_** of them are going into the cursed place, it's dangerous."

"Now Severus, they won't be alone. Hagrid—"

"While I know Hagrid will do his best, that still doesn't disregard the fact that you are sending in children. **_Your_** students, and mine, and if I have a problem with it, you can be sure that the other parents will as well when I inform them."

Albus's eyes twinkles.

"Very well," he then said after a moment, "I will arrange something else."

Severus stared at the Headmaster, eyes narrowing just slightly before he nodded and left the room as abruptly as he had entered.

A few hours later, the Snape children, Ron, and Michael received a letter stating that their detention location had been changed to the infirmary.

**_~.~_ **

_Something was there, human but not. Hunting for something, not the thing behind the door, but something…..else. Something…..important._

"Wake up, young one."

Harry blinked, his brow furrowed as he noticed how cold it felt, and it was darker than usual. Brows furrowing, he looked down. Was he standing in dirt? Barefoot?

…Wait.

Something was watching him, seemingly glowing eyes ** _, a lot_** of them, were staring at him. The child took a step back, then stopped when he felt the sudden tingle of magic.

He didn't need to be afraid.

"Hello," Harry said after a moment.

There was a pause, then the sound of something being struck against something else, and suddenly there were lit torches all around. Harry found himself staring at a herd of Centaurs.

"You are a long way from the castle," stated one of them in a deep voice.

"Erm….sorry?"

The eyes of the one who spoke, seemed to sparkle with amusement.

"What were you looking for?" asked another Centaur.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't know," he answered honestly, "but there must be something here, believe it or not. I don't just wonder into forests in the middle of the night…..probably."

"And yet you did," pointed out the first Centaur who had spoken. "The bond you have with magic is strong." He then looked up in the clear sky. "Venus is dim tonight."

Harry looked up and saw nothing but stars. Bewildered, he looked back the Centaur who was now staring at him.

"It is not safe for you here, it is still out here."

"What is it?" Harry asked, eager to know what Hogwarts, and by extension magic, did not.

"A thing of anger, and vengeance," answered another Centaur, "but also of lost, and sorrow."

Not understanding, Harry spoke, "Magic said it was looking for something important."

"We do not know what that is, and as long as it stays away from the herd, we do not care."

"Firenze, take the young one back."

The first Centaur who had spoked, and apparently named Firenze, nodded before moving closer to the child.

"Can you ride, young one? It will be quicker."

Harry glanced over at the other Centaurs, but they were gone.

"I think I can manage," he said, turning back after a surprised pause. He clambered onto Firenze's back after the centaur lowered himself on his front legs.

Then they were flying.

Okay, not flying but they were going fast. A grin slowly spread across Harry's lips and only faded after they stopped at the edge of the forest.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze said as Harry slid off of him.

Harry turned and saw the lights of Hagrid's hut, then he looked back at Firenze. To his surprise, he was bowed to.

"Till we meet again. young one."

Then Firenze was gone, slipping into the night.

**_~.~_ **

"You rode a centaur!?"

Harry grinned at his shocked sister and friends, "Yeah, it was **_amazing_**!"

"Lucky," Draco grumped.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed in awe, "you have to the ** _first_** person to ever do that, and ** _lived_**."

"Probably," Harry hummed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her brother.

"Nothing, at least, not right now."

**_~.~_ **

When Harry woke up again, he was standing at the edge of the forest. To his surprise, Fang was standing patiently beside him.

"Well," Harry said after a moment, "at least I'm not inside the forest this time."

Fang panted, and nudged his hand for pets. Smiling a little, Harry petted him and then hissed when his scar started to burn. He pressed his hand to it as Fang growled, pressing his large body next to him.

Harry looked in the direction of the dark forest and a shiver went down his spine.

Something was watching him.

Rubbing at his scar with one hand, and grabbing the scruff of the now snarling Fang's neck with the other, Harry started taking steps back.

"Come on, boy," Harry urged, "let's go back."

It took a few tugs before Fang started moving and the two quickly ran to Hagrid's hut. Harry banged on the door, startling the large man judging from the expression, but Harry was too scared and didn't answer Hagrid's concerned, and curious questions.

Eventually, Hagrid escorted the child back into the castle, and despite his admittedly weak protests, to his father. This was most likely because of the fact that this was the second time Harry had ended up at his place in the middle of the night, in his pajamas and barefooted.

Severus was startled upon seeing them, even more so when seeing his son in a state of nervousness bordering on fear. After thanking Hagrid and closing the door, Severus sat his son on the couch.

"What happened, Harry?" Severus asked when he settled next to him. He blinked when Harry pressed closer to his side. On instinct, Severus ran his fingers through his son's messy hair.

"I…..I was sleepwalking, and then I woke up at edge of the forest," Harry answered after a long moment of silence. "Fang was with me and suddenly, my scar started to burn."

Severus raised a brow, this was the first time he had heard about it.

"Has this happened before? The sleepwalking, and your scar?" he asked.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry nodded.

"Once, a few weeks after school started, and during the Welcoming Feast, after that never again until tonight."

Severus hummed, and waited for his son to continue.

"I think something was watching me," Harry said getting back on the topic, "I hurried back to Hagrid's, then he took me here….this isn't the first time I was in the forest."

Harry felt his father go still beside him, he glanced up at him and was met with a surprised, annoyed, and slightly angry expression.

"What do you mean?" his Father asked.

"Erm," Harry picked at his nightshirt, "I was sleepwalking again, and woke up in the forest. The Centaurs were there."

Severus's brows went up high, disbelief and worry in his eyes.

"We talked, they said something was in the forest. Something of anger and vengeance, but of lost and sadness. They didn't know anything else, and didn't care as long as it didn't come close to the herd. After that, one of them took me to the edge of the forest, I went to Hagrid, and he took me back to the dorm."

"I…..see." Severus said after a moment of long silence.

Another long silence followed, Severus lost in his thoughts and worried for his son while Harry tried to push away the sudden fear the swelled up inside him.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Daddy?"

A little taken back - he hadn't been called that for a few years - Severus just looked down at his child.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Severus's eyes softened in understanding.

"Of course, but first let's get you cleaned up."

After a warm bath, and dressed in one of his father's too big but comfortable nightshirt, Harry happily curled up in the large comfortable bed. He sighed happily at the gentle fingers going through his hair and drifted off to sleep. With a gentle expression, Severus kissed his son's forehead before leaving the room. He went to the kitchen and made himself something warm to drink before settling down on his couch.

He spent all night thinking.

**_~.~_ **

Next morning, Harry ate an early breakfast in his father's room, answering the man's questions now that he was a little better. Once he had reassured his father, he hurried back to his dorm to get ready for classes, and to reassure his sister and Ron that he was fine.

Severus wasn't entirely convinced, but he let his son be for now, and instead started watching Quirrell more closely than before.

A few days later, he disappeared.


	10. Behind The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of Year 1, next chapters, Year 2! As always thanks goes to my beta over at FF.net YenGirl.
> 
> Internet cookies for anyone who can spot the movie quote.

Severus's disappearance was noticed despite the Professors' best efforts, and more than once the Snape siblings were cornered by Slytherin students (and non Slytherin students) asking about their father. Neither were sure what they told the students, or the Professors who spoke with them, or what the excuse was for why Professor Quirrell was also missing. And honestly they didn't care as their thoughts were elsewhere.

Finding Severus.

"What if," Draco spoke up, "getting in isn't as hard as we think it is."

Three pair of eyes looked in his direction.

"What do you mean, Ray?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, what if it's just a simple unlocking spell, and we're just making it complicated because it's off limits."

"... that would actually be really smart." Hermione said after a long surprised pause.

"Guess we can give it a try, but let's have a Plan B," Harry said.

**_~.~_ **

Turned out, Draco was right. Unfortunately for them, it also meant they had to deal with Fluffy. Fluffy was **_huge_** , filling the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It's three heads were staring in their direction, three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"Did we ever have a plan for Fluffy?" Ron whispered.

Fluffy hadn't moved, most likely surprised by their entrance.

"No," Hermione whispered back, eyes big when there was a sudden rumbling.

None of the four moved, Harry blindly groping for the doorknob, freezing in terror when the middle head shot toward them.

"No!"

There was a sudden yelp and the head reared back. All three heads showed surprise, the middle head’s nose stinging from the smack.

"No!" Draco said again, pointer finger waving at them. "Bad Fluffy!"

To the other three children's surprise, Fluffy whined and lowered its heads.

"Sit," Draco said.

Fluffy sat, tail wagging when the Malfoy heir praised him. After a cautious moment, Draco was scratching under the middle head's jaw while his friends petted the other two heads.

"We have to go," Harry said when he spotted a trapdoor.

Draco nodded.

"Fluffy," he said to the Cerberus, "we have to go now, be a good boy, and watch the door for us, okay?"

A large tongue was his answer.

"Aww," Hermione coo'ed, as she, her brother, and Ron started for the trapdoor.

Covered in drool, blond hair sticking up everywhere, Draco glared at her before wiping his face. Then with one last pet to each wet nose, Draco followed his friends down... and landed on something soft. Feeling around, as it was too dark to see anything, it felt like he was sitting on a plant... a plant that was suddenly wrapping around his ankles.

"It's Devil Snare!" Hermione yelped, smacking away a snakelike tendril which didn't do any good.

"What do we do?!" Ron tried kicking out which didn't work either.

Draco was currently busy trying to keep the plant from curling around his neck.

"I don't know!" Hermione was panicking.

Meanwhile, Harry had gone still, green eyes taking on a glazed look. When he spoke, it was with a dreamy, distant like voice.

"Hush now," he said, gaining everyone else's attention with his free hand petting the plant. "We are not a threat. We do not wish to harm, or steal."

"Harry?"

Harry said nothing to his sister, just continued petting until finally the plant uncurled from the boys, and Hermione. To their surprise, the plant set them on their feet, and then with a pat on each head, settled back down.

"Wow," Ron said after a long moment, staring at Harry who was blinking rapidly whether from the oddness that had happened, or the bright light coming from Hermione and Draco' wands, Ron wasn't too sure.

"My head feels funny," Harry mumbled.

"That's because you did something with your trick," Draco said, watching his friend with worried eyes.

"Oh," was the soft reply as Harry rubbed at his head.

"We have to keep going," Hermione said, looking worried, and unsure of actually continuing when her brother wasn't feeling good.

"Let's go," Harry said, deciding for her and started walking ahead.

The others followed, the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls the only sound aside from their own footsteps.

"So," Ron said as they carefully made their way down the sudden sloped passageway, "say we find the Professor, and but we also find something bad. What do we do?"

"Grab Uncle Sev, and run like hell."

"…..Well, it's a plan."

"Did you hear that?" Hermione suddenly whispered, stopping.

The others listened. A soft rustling and clinking sound seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Sounds like wings."

"There's light up ahead."

They reached the end of the passageway, and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-like birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"They're keys," Harry said, eyes watching them fly around, "winged keys. So that must mean one of them has to open the door."

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione exclaimed. "And we don't know even know which one."

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco blinked, and looked across the room to the door. Ron had gone over and was examining the door.

"Probably silver," he called over to them, "like the handle."

"Great, but how are we going to get up there?" asked Draco. "Oh," he added once he spotted brooms leaning against the wall.

"Well, up we go," Hermione mumbled, looking uncomfortable. She was not fond of heights.

"I see it!" Harry said suddenly.

"Me too!" Draco exclaimed.

Up in the air they go, Draco, and Harry weaving through the cloud of keys with a natural grace, and racing towards one particular key. A large sliver key with a bent wing, as if it had already been caught, and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

Draco reached it first.

"Jellybeans," he cursed when the key swirled quickly out of his reach despite its broken wing.

"I'm telling," Harry tattled as he flew by his friend, chasing after the key.

"You better not!" Draco followed.

The two chased the key lower, toward Hermione who was hovering and waiting.

"Dang it," the girl huffed, when the key did a sharp turn as she grabbed for it.

Harry was able to herd the key back in Draco's direction, who chased the key, snatching it, and nearly falling off his broom in the process. Once on the ground, Draco unlocked the door, and the children stumbled into the next room.

The next room was dark, but as soon as Ron took a daring step, light suddenly flooded the room, revealing an amazing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessman. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Why couldn't it have been poker," Hermione groaned when it became obvious what they had to do.

"Well, I guess you can't say they didn't have this place well protected," Draco mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ron walked up to a black knight, curious as to how they were to play with these large pieces, a spell perhaps. He touched the horse, and at once, the piece sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Erm," Ron said nervously under the stare," do we have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded.

"I want one." Draco said, while Ron thought.

"For what?" Hermione asked, while Harry looked curiously at his friend,

"Guys, listen," Ron interrupted, "we got to take the place of four of the black pieces. Hermione, you take the place of the rook, Harry, you take the place of the bishop, and Draco, you take the other rook. And I'll be the knight."

The chessmen must have been listening, because at these words, two rooks, a bishop, and a knight had walked off the board, leaving four empty spaces, which the children quickly filled.

"Alright, white goes first."

A white pawn moved forward two squares, and the game began.

It was a tense game as the children knew that if this was exactly like wizard chess, it was going to get gruesome real quick. They were proven right when their other knight was taken. The queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.

"Okay," Ron said, looking a little shaken, "Hermione take the bishop."

Back and forth they went, the white pieces showing no mercy. Ron kept his friends as far from danger as possible, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones himself.

"Nearly there," he muttered, "let's see, erm, oh!"

"Ron," Draco suddenly said, "I don't like that look on your face."

" _Gonna like what I'm about to do even less."_ Ron thought, before speaking, "Harry, after this turn you'll be free to checkmate the king."

"No!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in realization at what he was going to do.

"It'll be fine," Ron reassured, looking everything but.

"Ron—"

"We came down here to stop whoever from taking the stone, and more importantly, help your dad."

There was no alternative.

"Alright, here we go. And don't hang around once you've won."

Ron stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor. The white queen dragged Ron to one side.

He wasn't moving.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white knight took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. All three went over to Ron, carefully Hermione rolled the boy over onto his back.

"He's breathing," she sighed in relief.

"I'll stay with him," Draco said, making a face at the blood trickling down from his friend's head. "You two go ahead, two is better than none."

After a moment, Hermione, and Harry nodded, then together they went through the door. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses.

There was a troll, even larger than the one their Dad had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"At least we didn't have to fight it," Harry said, stepping over one of its massive legs.

He pulled open the next door, both very much nervous. Inside was seven differently shaped bottle standing on a table in a line. They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a purple fire sprang up behind them in the doorway, at the same instant black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

Hermione found a roll of parchment lying next to the bottles and read it.

"Alright," she then said, "so one bottle with get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"So which one is it?"

"Mmm, give me a minute." She read the paper several times, examined the bottles, muttered to herself, until finally she looked at her brother.

"I got it! The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, and to the Stone, and hopefully Daddy."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"It's not enough for two," he said, he's quiet for a moment, "which one will get you through the purple flame?"

His sister pointed to the rounded bottle.

"Alright, you drink it and get Ray, and Ron. Grab the brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor, go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Papa and an owl to the Headmaster if I'm not back in an hour."

Hermione obviously didn't like her brother's plan, but she didn't object. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight.

"Be safe."

Harry hugged her back. "I'll try my best."

After making sure his sister had gotten through the fire, Harry drank the small bottle and made his way through the black flame, and into the last chamber.

"Hello, Harry."

**_~.~_ **

"Professor Quirrell," Harry said.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," Quirrell hummed.

Something was off about the man, the way he spoke, and stood. Like he was a different person entirely. It was important, the child knew, but he couldn't have cared less about it. He was more focused on the body laying at the Professor's feet.

His father.

"No, no," Quirrell tsked when Harry started moving forward. With a snap of his fingers, rope sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry who fell to the ground with a thud.

"I can't have you interfering at the moment so be a good boy, and stay right there."

Harry wiggled, and tried to get loose. Nothing.

"Why?" He then asked, looking at his father and was relieved to see him breathing at least. "Why do you want the stone?"

"Why you ask?" Quirrell hummed as he turned to a mirror that Harry now noticed. "It's simple really, I need it. Need it to revive, give me life."

Harry's brows furrowed. Life?

"And this mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell mumbled, tapping his way around the frame. "Of course Albus would come up with something like this, he's always been a tricky one."

"What did you do to my Dad?" Harry asked, hoping to keep Quirrell talking as he currently didn't have any other plan, aside from getting loose.

"Just knocked him out." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror, and looked down at Severus. "Would have killed him, but figured he'd be of use to me….as would you."

Harry's heart started to race when the man stepped over his father, and toward him. " ** _Especially_** you." The child froze when a hand petted his head. "Sweet child."

Harry shivered in disgust at the purr.

"All that power, it's what drew me to you the first time."

"First time?"

"Don't you remember? I'm the reason for your scar, quite fetching really."

The man's eyes were not right, **_very_** not right.

"W-Why, do you need life?" Harry said after moment, hoping to draw the man's attention away from him, the information told to him being pushed back for now.

"For revenge!" Quirrell snarled, eyes flickering from dark brown to pale blue, then back to brown. "Revenge for what had been done to me! He will pay, I'll make him suffer, take **_everything_** from him!"

While the man talked, Harry focused. It took a moment to push pass the panic and fear, but he finally felt that familiar tingle of Hogwarts's magic.

" _Please,"_ he thought, unaware of his eyes going dazed, _"help me."_

The ropes came undone.

"Wha—" Quirrell let out a surprised oof when suddenly he was thrown off his feet, landing hard on his back, the ropes wrapping around him instead.

Rapidly blinking, Harry saw the man down and shot up to his feet. He hopped over Quirrell, and ran to his father.

"Dad," Harry kneeled, shaking the body. "Dad, come on, wake up!"

Focusing on his father, Harry didn't see Quirrell get free.

"So, you have a few tricks."

Harry looked over his shoulder and gasped. Quirrell's face was different, pale, and distorted, like something had tried, and failed to merge with the man properly.

"Doesn't matter, you may have the power, but you have yet to figure out how to tap into it fully."

Gulping as the man drew closer, Harry closed his eyes as he once again tried to focus, hands gripping his father's robe tightly.

" _Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"_

His arm was suddenly grabbed, and he was being pulled away, away from his father. _"No!"_

There was a sudden intense heat and pained screaming, and then he was let go. Cautiously, he opened an eye. Quirrell was sprawled on the floor, his robes were singed, skin horribly burnt, and making a weird wheezing sound.

Carefully, and not taking any chances. Harry took out his wand, stood, and made his way over. Wrinkling his nose at the horrid smell that intensified the closer he got, when he finally was as close as he dared, he found the man's face as horribly burnt as the rest of him, with eyes swirling to stare. Right. At. Him.

Harry froze, his own eyes staring in horrid fascination. He raised his wand when Quirrell's mouth opened, but to his surprise it stretched in a smile... or looked like it tried to.

"T-T-T—" Quirrell wheezed painfully, and his eyes rolled back for a moment, "T-Thank y-y-you—I—I—F-F-Free."

Quirrell was dead.

Harry stood there, shocked, and very much confused. He jumped when the body suddenly turned to ash that spilled out of the robes, and over the floor.

"Wha—"

Harry never got to finish his thought, as there was a sudden and horrible shriek, and a white **_thing_** speeding toward him. Panicking, he raised his arms to shield himself.

All he remembered after that was a bright color, a loud rumble, and Hogwarts's warm magic.

**_~.~_ **

When Severus woke up, it's to one of his children and a Weasley in hospital beds beside him, and a lot of yelling.

"Oh, you're up!"

Severus's eyes went a little crisscross as he tried to follow the familiar hand, and wand moving all around.

"No fever, concussion gone, sprained ankle still needs to heal," Pomfrey muttered to herself, before she helped him sit up properly and settled a cup of water in his hand. "Drink, slowly."

Severus does as instructed. Experience with Jacob taught him doing anything other than what a Medi-wizard said would result in disapproving expressions at best, or tied to the bed at worst.

Speaking of which...

"How long has Jacob been yelling?" Severus asked, voice scratchy, he drank some more water.

"Since he got here I think, Albus looked rightfully scared."

"Has he used curse words?"

"Erm, no, in fact, he's been saying using words like Chocolate Frog, and such. It's the oddest thing."

"Then Dumbledore is safe."

"Hmm, not sure," Pomfrey hummed as she fluffed up his pillow. "The Malfoys are with him, along with Lupin. You keep very interesting company."

"So I've been told." Severus looked to his left where Ron was awake and eating and then at Harry who was also awake and looking at the direction where the yelling was coming from. Upon noticing his father awake, Harry broke out into the brightest of smiles.

"You're up!"

"Oh no, you don't young man," Pomfrey tsked, stopping him when he tried to get out of the bed.

Harry laid back down, smiling up at the her. Pomfrey rolled her eyes before turning to leave, most likely to tell Jacob to lower his voice. She left Severus alone with his son, and Ron, but before he could say anything, Jacob, the Malfoys, and Lupin were there. With Albus close behind.

"I still have words to say to you," Jacob pointed to Albus, before turning his attention to Severus. "How are you feeling?" he said checking him over, "say 'aah'."

"Pomfrey already—" Albus began, stopping at the look Jacob gave him.

"I'm fine as can be Jacob," Severus waved away the man's probing hands, "can someone explain what happened."

So they did, Albus doing all of the talking, with side comments from the adults. Harry, and Ron looking properly chastised when the Headmaster got to their part and Severus narrowed his eyes at them.

"What happened in the chamber, was a secret. So naturally everyone knows, thus those." Albus titled his head.

Severus followed his gaze and blinked at all the pile of sweets on his nightstand. He hadn't noticed them earlier.

"Apparently you have become a hero to the students."

Severus groaned. That's the last thing his reputation as the most feared Professor needed.

"I believe Misters Fred, and George had tried to give you….actually, I don't know. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have it. The children have also gained a few admirers."

"That's a concern," Severus said. He did not want to know what those two had been up to.

"Quite," Albus chuckled, before continuing on with his story. Harry's expression twisted into…something, when Albus mentioned how Quirrell had been defeated.

"So he didn't get what he wanted before he... died," Severus said once the man was done.

"No." The look in the elderly man's eyes said that the mirror was no longer in the castle.

Severus hummed, "I see."

After that, they talked more before Pomfrey shooed them away, stating that they needed rest. Severus, and the children were bid goodbye, and left alone.

"Sooooooooo," Harry said after a long pause, "how much trouble are we in?"

"Black Lake deep in trouble."

"Yeah, figured that."

"What you did was very dangerous."

"But—"

"You, your sister, and friends could have been killed."

Severus didn't raise his voice, but may have as well been judging from the boys' expression.

"What were you thinking!?"

"But you were in danger!" Harry blurted out, tears swelling up in his eyes once it finally hit him that he could have lost his Dad, and he and the others could have been killed. "Y-You d-disappeared a-and—" his voice hitched, and the tears fell.

In his bed, Ron looked awkward, uncomfortable, and pale as though it too finally hit him.

Face softening, Severus got out of bed and went over to Harry. Without a word, he settled on the bed and placed his son on his lap. Harry clung to him, burying his face in his father's chest and wailed.

Severus held him, letting him cry, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back. Murmuring soft words, they stayed like that for no one knew how long, though Severus was aware of Pomfrey quickly and quietly checking on them.

"Alright now?" Severus then asked when Harry finally pulled away with a sniff, leaving tears and snot on his father who didn't care.

"Kind of," Harry sniffed again.

Severus ran his fingers though the unruly hair, before resting his chin there.

"Promise not to do it again?"

Harry nodded.

"And you and your sister are still in trouble."

"Okay."

"And I promise not to disappear like that again."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Harry giggled wetly.

"You too Mr, Weasley." Severus then said, turning to Ron. He frowned at what he saw, after dislodging himself from Harry, he went over to Ron.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," Ron stuttered out.

Obviously he wasn't. Sitting down on Ron's bed, Severus pulled him into a hug. Ron went tense and then, he cried as well.

Severus held him through it, and after.

Later that night, after visits from Hermione and Draco who obediently sat through their scolding, and promised not to do anything dangerous like that again, a visit from the Weasley twins -who successful snuck in their gift for Severus, and a golden toilet lid for Harry for some reason- and Percy whom Ron spent a long time clinging to, and they him. Jacob, Remus, and the Malfoys leaving after scolding all three of them, and Pomfrey magically extending the bed, after Harry had puppy-eyed her into doing it.

Severus was reading a book, using the lit candle on the stand to his left for light. To his right, Harry, and Ron were dozing off.

"Erm, Dad?" Harry said softly, voice thick with coming sleep.

"Hm?" Severus answered, not looking away from the book

"I forgot, but, what do I do with this?"

Severus turned his head in his son's direction just in time to see the boy pull out something from underneath his pillow. Dark eyes went comically wide as they stared at the Sorcerer's Stone.

**End Year 1**


	11. Home Again

The first thing Voldemort said when Severus and the children entered the house was, "Did you bring me anything?"

As the children rushed by with a quick hello to their Papa, Severus raised a brow, before pulling out the stone. Voldemort looked at it, then back up at Severus.

"Is that—?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Harry."

"….. ** _How_**?"

"You really don't want to know."

The Dark Lord looked back at the stone, then back at Severus.

"Gimme," he said, making grabby hands.

Severus put the stone back in his robes. "No."

"But I want itttttt!" The Dark Lord whined as he followed his lover to their room.

"Stop whining," Severus told him as he unshrunk his things. "You're the Dark Lord."

"Exactly, and I demand you give me the stone." Voldemort pressed up against Severus' back.

Aware of the hands on his hips, Severus pressed back and Voldemort made a pleased noise. "Demands do not work on me, Milord."

"Mmm, perhaps I should change my tactics then," Voldemort purred as he nuzzled his lover's ear.

"Oh?" Severus inquired playfully.

"Mm-hm." The Dark Lord nibbled on the reddening earlobe. "Maybe something a little more seductive, or perhaps you would be more receptive to something more aggressive?"

A hand was stealthily making its way down to Severus's trousers. Another hand grabbed it, but from the grip, Voldemort knew Severus was still playing along. With that in mind, he pulled his hand away and turned his lover around to face him. Dark eyes were twinkling with amusement, and a mischief that told the Dark Lord exactly where the children got it from.

Smirking, Voldemort kissed him, biting, and sucking until Severus' normally calm composure was nothing more than a flushed face, panting lips, and dazed eyes.

"I will get what I want, love," Voldemort purred as he nuzzled the lovely neck, his voice dark and promising, "and you will suffer for it."

Severus shivered.

**_~.~_ **

"…That is not going in me."

"You're suffering, remember? You don't get a choice."

Severus glared, and Voldemort wondered **_how_** was it possible for someone who was naked with both wrists tied, and just moments ago had been begging to be fucked, still managed to look like they were in charge.

"It'll be fun," the Dark Lord tried next.

"Says who?"

Said Narcissa actually, but Voldemort figured his lover didn't want to hear that, though from the raised eyebrow, Severus probably had a good guess. However, Severus finally sighed.

"Alright, but just this once."

Grinning, Voldemort placed the item he was holding down on the bed and rolled Severus onto his stomach. He rearranged long limbs until Severus was on his knees and forearms. While wary dark eyes watched him over a bare shoulder, Voldemort picked up the thick dildo, and with a soft murmur, made it drip with lube.

"You bastard," Severus grunted when suddenly the toy was shoved inside him.

"Dark Lord," Voldemort sang-songed, then with another soft murmur, turned on the dildo's special feature.

Severus gasped when the thing pulled out and roughly shoved itself back in, then did it again and again. Fucking the man slow, and hard.

Voldemort groaned as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, and followed the toy's pace.

"It's doing a better job than you have ever done," Severus moaned, when the dildo hit his prostate, and sped up.

Voldemort raised a brow, not at all insulted or hurt. "Why are you so snarky tonight?"

Severus just whined and spread his legs a little more for the toy. Putting away his question for later, Voldemort decided that now was a good enough time to activate the second feature.

Vibration.

"Bloody hell!"

With something very close to an evil smile, Voldemort moved until he was in front of his gasping and moaning lover. He got a firm grip on the long dark hair and pulled the Potion Master's head up until parted lips brushed against the wet head of his cock.

"Suck."

Severus obeyed, his moans muffled as he sucked and licked. Groaning, Voldemort pulled his lover's head down more, making him take his cock a little deeper, red eyes still on the toy, moving his grip on Severus' head in time with the toy's thrusts. He pulled himself out when he felt himself close to the edge.

"Milord," Severus mewled when his lover looked down at him, "put your cock in me."

Voldemort raised a brow and then murmured the spell to increase the dildo's vibration and speed.

Severus's eyes rolled to the back of his head. His lover's cock was shoved back in his mouth, deeper, and pace faster. With a hard shove in from the toy, Severus came with a muffled moan, cum dripping down on the sheets.

Voldemort continued fucking his lover's face, groaning as he came inside that hot mouth. He only pulled out when a line of cum dribbled down Severus' chin.

When he let go, Severus flopped down onto the mattress, twitching uncontrollably.

The toy was still going.

Humming, the Dark Lord watched for a moment before uttering the spell to stop it. The vibration stopped, and with one last hard push inside, the toy stayed there, not moving. Gently, Voldemort rolled his limp lover onto his back and looked at him. Dark eyes stared back, a little aware, and waiting.

Pleased, Voldemort went about getting Severus's trembling arms up. With a spoken spell, the ropes untied themselves and wound around the headboard's elegantly designed bars so that Severus's wrist were locked there.

With Severus in place, Voldemort picked up the small bottle on the dresser. It was cheating, but he had promised suffering, so rules bent and all. After downing the potion, he turned his attention back to Severus, who was still watching him.

"Having problems?" Severus asked, his eyes a little more clear as Voldemort spread his thighs and settled between them.

"I think the situation you're in, is lost on you." With the tingling sensation indicating the potion working, Voldemort started pulling the toy out, lips tilting when Severus wiggled, indicating that he was still sensitive.

Prefect.

As the dildo came out with a wet pop, Voldemort then leaned over and promptly shoved it in his lover's mouth.

"Now, now," Voldemort grinned at the narrowed eyes in his direction when he leaned back, his cock now hard again thanks to the potion, "don't give me that look."

After activating the spell, and with long legs properly slung over his shoulder, Voldemort sank all the way inside his lover in one smooth thrust. Severus's gasp was muffled by the toy thrusting deep and hard into his mouth, but it spurred his lover along nonetheless. Gripping the back of both thighs and leaning forward so that Severus's knees were pressed against his shoulders, Voldemort started fucking his lover.

He wasn't gentle as he thrust fast, and hard, hitting that overly sensitive bundle of nerves that made Severus's toes curl tightly, eyes rolling as he emitted slightly high-pitched muffled noises. The bed creaked, and the headboard banged against the wall with each thrust.

It doesn't take long for Severus to come a second time.

The Dark Lord slowed his movements as he fucked his lover through his orgasm, leaning back slightly as he panted out the stop spell, and watched as the toy fell out of Severus's limp mouth. He raised a brow when Severus turned his head and lazily licked at the dildo's head.

That was new.

Leaning forward, and bending those legs against Severus' chest again, Voldemort gave Severus soft kisses before raising his head and looking into eyes that were still surprisingly aware.

He moved his hips in a deep thrust.

Severus gurgled.

"I told you, my love," Voldemort purred against his lips, setting a pace that was fast, hard and very deep, "I'd make your suffer."

Severus whined and tried to kiss him back.

**_~.~_ **

With the children eating breakfast, and thus occupied, Voldemort entered the bedroom with a tray of food.

"Wipe that smirk off your ugly face," Severus grumbled from the bed, where he was sitting up against the pillows.

"Considering what you let me do to you last night, I'm pretty sure you like my ugly face." Voldemort went over, sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed the tray on his lover's lap.

"What you did, is the reason why I'm stuck in bed."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, knowing his lover was complaining strictly on principle. Severus had loved it, even stating as much after the potion had finally worn off at the sixty minute mark, and he could form words again.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No, stop pouting." Voldemort kissed him on the lips.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do." Another kiss, this one on the cheek.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are." This kiss went to the jaw.

"I want a divorce."

"We're not married." Another kiss, this one on the numerous marks that were made last night.

"We'll go to Las Vegas, get married, gamble, then I'll divorce you before we go back home."

"That was oddly specific." Voldemort chuckled.

Severus huffed, and took a sip of his coffee.

"…..We can do that again, on special occasions only. The potion I took is taking longer than usual."

"Define special occasions?"

"…Birthdays."

"Only birthdays?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Alright." Voldemort swiped a strip of bacon.

After eating, the tray was placed out of the way, and Severus was able to get out the bed as the pain potion finally kicked in.

"Despite your best efforts," Severus said as he dressed, "I'm still not giving you the stone."

"And here I thought my torture had broken you," Voldemort said as he played connect the dots with the bite marks he had left all over Severus's back with his eyes.

"It did, and pleasantly so." Severus purred, looking over his shoulder. "I also intend to return the favor."

"I look forward to it."

"As for the stone, I have an idea, and if it works out. You may steal an ally from Albus."

"….I'm listening."

**_~.~_ **

Severus sent out his first letter on a Saturday. With that now set in motion, he went to find his children. They were in Hermione's room, talking with the Princesses, finishing up their telling of their adventure at Hogwarts.

"What an adventure," Belle said after Harry concluded, "I imagine your father wasn't happy."

"No," Severus spoke up from his position from the doorway, "I was not. Don't you two have homework to do?"

"We finished it already," Hermione told him, "we left it on the kitchen table. Papa's looking over it now."

"Very well then, be ready at one. We're visiting Remus and Jacob today."

The children's eyes lit up, and they nodded eagerly before going back to talking excitedly with the Princesses. With that done, Severus went to the kitchen table, and indeed found Voldemort there going over the children's homework that had been completed for the day.

"It's been a long time since I was in school," Voldemort said when Severus kissed his forehead.

"Lost?"

"The only thing I've been able to figure out is Potions, and that's only because I screw you into the mattress on a near daily basis."

"How does having sex with me make you good at Potions?"

"Simple. When I shag you silly, all that knowledge is transferred to me."

"Is that how that works?"

"Yes, it is."

"You are not giving the children the sex talk."

**_~.~_ **

Voldemort found the reason for Severus's snark that night about two weeks into the Summer break. Apparently, before leaving, Albus had wanted to talk to Harry. The elderly man had hinted at knowing more about what had happened, or at least had a clue, and wanted to confirm it. Severus had refused, feeling a rare uneasiness under that blue gaze before he left.

"Do you believe he knows of Harry's connection with magic?" Voldemort asked that night, running his fingers through the dark hair, as Severus rested his head on his chest.

"No, but I think he suspects that Harry is not a normal child in that regards."

"And the stone?"

"I'm sure he doesn't know, and hopefully my gamble will pay off, and he will never know."

"What do you want to do?"

"For now, nothing, Milord. Not until Albus shows his hand. On that note, how is your project coming along?"

"Very good, we start the interviews sometime in the fall, along with the letters, and by next year the gates will open."

"…..Will you be ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time."

"Not according to Lucius."

"Lucius is an ass-butt."

Severus laughed.

**_~.~_ **

"How many times must I tell you, not to leave that lying around the house?"

"Whoo."

"The children get enough of their proper nutrients, thank you very much. They do not require your assistance, good though your intention may be."

There was an offended huff and feathers puffed up.

"Don't give me that sass, I'm their father, so I know a great deal when it comes to their health. Now take that out, or so help me I will start plucking feathers."

Hedwig shrieked, but picked up the dead mouse, and flew out the closest open window. Most likely to devour it.

"Did you just have an argument with an owl?" Lucius asked from where had been watching the exchange.

"I've had one with the mutt too."

"…..That's adorable."

"Get out."


	12. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to my Beta, the Great, and Powerful Oz!...Erm, I mean YenGirl...same thing actually. Also I tried my hand at writing a sex scene for a M/F couple, staring our very own Lord, and Lady Malfoy! P.S: Are they really a Lord, and Lady. Or did the fandom have a hand in that?
> 
> Enjoy!

"You have a letter from your friend, Mr. Weasley."

Harry and Hermione's eyes lit up at once, Harry's slightly sticky hands reaching for the letter. Amused, their father handed it over. Hermione moved her chair closer, pressing up against her brother, so that she may read the letter. Hedwig, who had been happily nestled on top of Harry's head, and taking strips of bacon handed up to her, raised her head so that she could see. Padfoot popped his head from beneath the table, nearly knocking into Hermione's chin.

Chuckling at the four, Severus sat down in his chair and stated on his breakfast.

"Ron asked his mother if we could come over next Saturday, and she said yes, so as long as it was okay with you." Hermione told her father from behind the letter. "Can we?" She tilted her head to look out from behind the letter. "Pleeaaaassssseeee!?"

Severus raised a brow at the begging eyes from his daughter, son, owl, and dog. "He did not invite the two of you." He huffed at the animals.

Begging eyes just got bigger. Rolling his own, Severus turned his attention to his children. "It is alright with me."

"Oh!" Harry spoke up, interrupting his sister's ramblings about the twins, and the plans they had been trading back and forth (and worrying her father). "Ron also invited Ray."

…Severus really wanted to be a fly on that wall.

_**~.~** _

"I don't wanna."

"You're gonna."

"But whyyyyy?"

"Because you are his father, and a grown adult. Now, stop whining."

Grumbling, Lucius straightened his robes before grabbing his cane and walking out the room, leaving his wife to finish up her own preparation. Still grumbling, Lucius made his way to his son's room and found him having finished getting ready.

"Have everything you need?" Lucius asked as he came into the room.

"Yes!" Draco nodded excitedly from where he was sitting in his writing desk. "Are we leaving now?"

"In a moment." Lucius smoothed down a strand of his son's hair. "Your mother is still getting ready, come, we'll wait in the study."

They left, Draco talking a mile a minute about the Weasley family, mostly about how he couldn't wait to kick Ron's butt in Wizarding Chess. Upon arriving in the study, the two Malfoys had to only wait five minutes for Narcissa.

"Shall we?"

Draco nodded excitedly.

Lucius made a face.

His wife gave him a look.

_**~.~** _

It looked as though it had been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read 'The Burrow'. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

Inside was cluttered, but there was a feeling of warmth, love, and a sense of home.

"It's not much," Ron said quietly, after Fred, and George had finished giving the guest a tour of the house with weird and hilarious commentary provided. "Especially compared to your—"

"It's brilliant," Draco smiled at him.

Ron stared at him, Draco stared right back, head tilted curiously as to what was going on with his friend. Finally, Ron blinked and looked away, his ears going a light pink as he mumbled what sounded like a thank you.

The adults then shuffled off into the living room for tea while the children thundered upstairs.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Weasley," Narcissa complimented.

"Molly, please."

"Molly then."

Severus looked away from the two witches who were now deep in conversation, to Lucius and Arthur Weasley. The two wizards were sitting by their wives and were glaring at each other over their teacups. Sighing, Severus turned his attention back to the females as he took a sip of his own tea.

" _Should have gone with the children."_

Upstairs, after introducing the guests to Ginny who started following them, everyone made their way to Percy's room.

"Out," Percy ordered when several heads popped up from behind his door.

"Nope," Harry grinned as he entered the room and flopped on the older boy's legs, under the bed covers.

Percy grunted before giving the boy a glare. Harry smiled brightly up at him and Percy's glare softened, before he sighed and closed the book he was reading. "What do you lot want?"

"We're going to do something possibly dangerous, likely to get us yelled at by our parents, but a whole lot of fun," Draco told him, he and the others were still by the door.

"...And what is that?"

"Remember that car Dad's been working on?" Ron asked.

_**~.~** _

Draco rolled the window down, the afternoon breeze whipping his hair about.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione say behind him, "look at this!"

"Our parents are going to kill us," Percy groaned from the driver's seat.

"But it'll be worth it!" Fred reassured from the back. It probably would have been cramped, but considering that Hermione, Ginny and Harry have yet to hit their growth spurt, there was enough room to be mostly comfortably squashed.

"Me, and you have very different definitions of that word," Percy huffed.

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud," George said.

Percy gave his brother a look from the rear view mirror. Without a word, turned the key and switched off the engine.

There was a pause, and then the car dropped.

"Percy!"

"Percy, turn on the engine!"

"Merlin's balls!"

Humming a tone, Percy, after a few more seconds, turned the key, started the engine, punched it, and the car stopped dropping like a stone. Still humming, he looked in the rearview mirror to the twins. Pale, and looking very much terrified.

"Alright back there?" Percy grinned.

"….Are you crazy?!" Ron snapped at him from the passenger seat, once he was sure his heart wasn't going to jump out of his chest, and his trousers weren't going to be a victim of an unfortunate accident.

"What the hell?" This came from George, who still had a death grip on his twin.

"I think my heart just stopped," Fred wheezed.

Percy laughed.

"Something is seriously wrong with you!" Ron glared.

Laughter dissolving into snickering, Percy looked at his youngest sibling, and then the others. "Alright there?" he asked them.

There was silence. Now worried, Percy opened his mouth, ready to ask again, and getting ready to land when his sister finally spoke.

"Do that again!"

"Yeah!" Hermione, Harry, and Draco chirped.

"No!" Fred, George, and Ron chorused.

_**~.~** _

They landed back at The Burrow around early evening.

Their parents were waiting by the door, hands on hips and none of them looked happy.

None of the children got out the car.

"You know," George spoke up, "all we have to do is put this in reverse."

From the doorway, Severus's eyes narrowed.

"Erm, maybe not."

"We knew this would happen," Fred said, "accepted it, it was nice knowing you all."

One by one, the children got out of the car, and shuffled over to their parents. Quietly, they stood there in a line, waiting as patiently as only children in trouble could.

"Do you have any idea," Molly began in a deadly whisper, "how worried we've been?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but a jab from Hermione and a shake of the head, had him closing it.

"Rooms empty!" Molly said.

"No note!" This came from Narcissa.

"I thought you left a note," Percy whispered to George.

"I thought Fred did!"

"I didn't—"

Lucius cleared his throat. The boys went silent, listening as Molly and Narcissa continued their rant.

"Out of our minds with worry!"

"What in the world were you thinking!?"

"I expected better of you Percy!"

"You could have died!"

"You could have been seen!"

"And you could have lost your father his job!"

It seemed like a long time, Narcissa and Molly scolding the children almost hoarse; the husbands and Severus were apparently there only to look intimidating. Finally, Molly turned to her husband.

"Do you have anything to say, Arthur?"

"How did it run?"

"Arthur!"

They stayed for dinner.

_**~.~** _

Being grounded for two weeks sucked. It was made even worse as due to part of their punishment, the children had to clean the many large rooms in the Malfoy manor without magic. (Purposely made dirty by the house elves on the orders of the Lady of the Manor.)

The only good part about it was that the children's punishment seem to have brought the Weasley and Malfoy families closer together. Molly, and Narcissa bonding over children who apparently had a mission of turning their parent's hair grey, and Lucius and Arthur bonding over the car, oddly enough. Lucius was very much impressed on how Arthur got the car to fly, and how the man had created a law with a loophole.

"Geez, how many rooms does this place have?" Fred complained, waving away dust that had floated up during his dusting. it was their last day of being grounded.

"Honestly, I don't think even the Malfoys know that."

"Papa!"

"Uncle!"

The Wesley children watched as Harry, Draco, and Hermione dropped their cleaning rags to charge at the person who had walked into the room. The man was tall, perhaps an inch or so taller than Severus, with short brown hair and dark eyes that looked almost a dark red in the evening light.

"That's the other Dad?" Percy whispered to the twins.

They nodded.

"He's hot."

Ron made a face. "Eww."

Ginny giggled.

"Imagine my surprise upon returning home and finding out that my children, and their friends are grounded because they decided to steal—"

"Borrow," Harry corrected.

"My mistake, _**borrowed**_ a car, and take an afternoon flight."

"You don't look as angry as our parents." George came over.

"I found it hilarious," the man grinned before introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Tom, Harry and Hermione's Papa. And you must be the Weasley children I've been told about."

Tom talked with the children for a while before leaving, though not before informing them that since it was getting late, the Wesley children and the others were welcomed to stay at the manor for the night instead of heading home if they wished.

"Sleepover?" inquired Hermione once the door was closed.

"Sleepover," Ron confirmed.

_**~.~** _

Quietly, the door opened and Lucius entered Draco's bedroom, his wand lit with a soft _Lumos_. The dim light was enough for him to see the occupants, and he smiled. Hermione, and Ginny were curled around Draco and Fred. George was using Percy's chest as a pillow, while Ron was drooling on Harry. The boys were wearing dresses, and Lucius recognized them as the same ones the Princesses on Hermione's wall sometimes wore. The girls had on kilts, and war paint. Shaking his head, Lucius covered them up with blankets, and placed pillows under heads before leaving the room.

"Dobby," he called once in the hall.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master?" Dobby asked.

"Did you get pictures?"

"Yes, Dobby got many pictures of the children playing!"

"Good, put them in the album with the others."

"Of course, Master!"

Once the Elf popped away, Lucius made his way to his room. It was going to be so much fun taking those albums out years later when the children were adults.

"Asleep?" Narcissa asked when her husband came in.

Lucius nodded. "Every last one of them."

"Good, now into bed with you. I'm lonely."

Smirking, Lucius made his way over to the bed, undressing as he did.

"And what's to be done about that?" he purred as he settled on top of his wife, who was as naked as he now was.

"I'm sure you can think of something."

With a dirty look, Lucius disappeared underneath the covers, sliding down Narcissa's body. His hands spread her thighs, teeth nipping at the white inner skin there, before turning his attention to the soft, swollen lips. His wife's hips bucked when his tongue swept at her sensitive flesh.

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped, arching her back and gripping his hair when her clit was sucked.

Lucius hummed, flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue and then going inside her hot passage, teasing her until she was wet enough to insert a finger. He withdrew the digit, then thrust back in as he swirled his tongue around her clit, hitting that spot that had her breathing ragged, wheezing from her chest as she rolled her hips, keeping his working tongue and lips pressed against her lower body.

"I'm close," Narcissa moaned as her husband proceeded to fuck her with two fingers, and mouth.

In response, Lucius suckled on her clit, and pushed his fingers in hard.

Narcissa came, hips pushing against her husband's face. Lucius kept it up, riding out her orgasm until her body grew weak, trembling and melting into the mattress. Raising his head, he trailed back up, leaving kisses along her quivering stomach and breasts, stopping only when he was hovering over her.

Narcissa cupped his face and drew his mouth to hers, tasting herself on them.

"Was that satisfactory?" Lucius asked when he pulled away.

"Not quite."

Lucius jumped slightly when he felt her fingers wrap around his hard cock that was now pressing against her. He hadn't felt her move.

"Don't tease," he groaned when elegant fingers trailed along that sensitive spot on the underside.

"Or what?"

Lucius adjusted himself and fucked into her.

Narcissa moaned, locking her ankles at his lower back, and arms going around his neck. With a wicked smirk, Lucius moved slowly, ignoring her attempts and whines to go faster.

"You bastard," his wife pouted.

"Such a naughty mouth from a lady." Lucius nibbled on her earlobe.

"Bite me, better yet, fuck me."

Lucius just took her legs, and bent them to her chest, going deeper and hitting that spot.

"Lucius," Narcissa moaned.

Either taking pity on her, or no longer able to hold back, Lucius grabbed her to him until she hung with her back just so over the mattress. Her legs fell away, spreading wide for deeper penetration. Lucius ground his hips against hers, creating an amazing friction against her clit. He began to fuck her quicker, his movements getting harder and wilder, pushing her to meet him thrust for thrust, and closer to another orgasm.

Her lungs burned, her body bucking in time with her husband's forceful strokes until her back arched, toes curled, and eyes rolled as she came again. Her body clenched hard around him, milking Lucius's cock until his seed coursed through her.

They collapsed on the bed with him still buried in her. Panting, Narcissa burrowed her fingers into Lucius's now messy hair and he nuzzled into her neck.

"And to think, I almost married Thomas Piston," Narcissa hummed, still panting, "and almost missed out on this."

"To think you were almost a Piston." Lucius snorted with breathless laughter.

His loving wife smacked him upside the head.


	13. Welcome Back

"We're buying all your children new shit for school, and nothing you say or do will stop us."

Arthur and Molly stared at her, their brains unable to process the fact that Lady Malfoy had just said "shit". Standing beside his wife, Lucius looked very much pleased.

"Erm, that's very kind of you, Narcissa," Arthur started slowly, "but there is no need for you—"

"Your son is using an old wand," Lucius spoke up, "which you and I know can cause problems academically, and is potentially very dangerous."

"And of course there is a need for us to do this," Narcissa huffed, "your children are our children—"

"When did this happen?!" This came from Severus, standing a little ways away with the waiting children, and a disguised Voldemort.

"No one is talking to you!" Narcissa called back.

Arthur and Molly were very much confused. Apparently nearly two months was not enough to get use to the weirdness that was the Malfoys even though their children had assured them that they would get use to it… maybe.

"As I was saying, your children are our children, and we take care of our children." Narcissa's eyes softened. "This is not charity, or pity. We **_want_** to do this."

"However, if you must pay us back, I will not say 'No' to Molly's apple pie." Lucius's eyes became dreamy.

"Careful, love." Narcissa looped her arm through around her husband's and they began their way over to the others, "you're starting to sound like Severus."

"That's a concern."

"I heard that."

Confused and honestly not knowing what else to do, Arthur and Molly followed.

**_~.~_ **

Diagon Alley as always at this time of year, was packed. Upon agreement to meet at Flourish and Blotts, the group split up. The girls one way, and the boys another.

"Let's get your wand first, Ronald," Lucius said, leading the group.

"How is your cold, Tom?" Arthur asked Voldemort as the man downed a small vial of liquid, unaware of it being Polyjuice Potion.

"Better, I feel like I'll be good as new in a couple more days," Voldemort smiled at him, "perhaps sooner, if Severus had his way."

"And I always get my way," Severus said over his shoulder.

Though he rolled his eyes, Voldemort's face was soft with affection and love, which did not go unnoticed by Arthur. Finally, they arrived at Ollivander's. The wand maker was more than pleased to get Ron his own wand, briefly scowling at Arthur for letting his son use a borrowed wand for as long as he did.

"You are lucky, young Mr. Weasley. Wizards who have used wands not their own have lost limbs, some even their lives."

Ron turned paled and gulped.

"Stop traumatizing him, that's our job," Lucius told the man.

"Actually, that's ours," George chirped.

"Stop it, all of you," Severus scolded. Lucius just smirked at him.

Chuckling, Ollivander went about bringing out wands for Ron to try.

Five minutes later, Ron left with a brand new wand. Upon the twins' request, they stopped at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

"You do know they are going to use those at school, yes?" Arthur said to Severus as his two sons stocked up.

"If I don't catch them in the act, there is nothing I can do, nor is there any proof that it was in fact _them_." Severus shrugged.

"….No wonder the boys like you." Arthur sighed.

"I've been told that a lot. Odd."

Arthur chuckled before something caught his attention.

"Geo—Bi—Fred, I mean, Ron! Put that back, it's bad enough the twins are doing it. Your mother will have my head if she knew I let you have that."

"Aw, but Daaad!"

"Now."

Pouting, Ron put the item back.

"You too, Lucius."

"But Severussss...!"

**_~.~_ **

When they met up with the girls, they found them waiting a little ways away from the store, mostly likely to be away from the larger then normal crowd jostling outside the door, trying to get in. With an ice-cream cone in hand, Molly looked a little more at ease then when she started.

"How come he gets one?" Voldemort pouted when Narcissa handed Severus a cone.

"Because he'll be in charge of our children for about nine months, thus compensation."

"I take cake too," Severus grinned.

When they moved closer to the store, Severus groaned at the large banner stretched across the upper window.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30pm to 4:30pm

"Problem?" Voldemort inquired.

"A big one," Severus grumbled.

Gilderoy Lockhart was the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor for the coming school year. Upon meeting him at the Professor meeting about two weeks ago, Severus knew without a doubt that the man was an idiot, and far too flirtatious.

"Me and my ice-cream will be staying out here," Severus told his lover.

Voldemort gave him a weird look before shrugging and following everyone else inside the shop, Molly and Narcissa looking very much excited.

"We will stay with you and your ice-cream." Lucius settled next to his friend along with Arthur, watching the crowd part easily for their group.

Being a Malfoy had its benefits.

Inside, there was a long line that wound right to the back of the shop, where the signing was going to be. The children grabbed their required books, Hermione grabbing two others out of interest. Draco had found a book on magical creatures he wanted, and even Ginny had found a journal that Voldemort was more than happy to buy for her.

With books paid for, the children and Voldemort went up to the line to where Molly and Narcissa were standing.

"Oh, you got everything, good." Molly sounded breathless and kept petting her hair. Even Narcissa was smoothing out her robes, something that did not go unnoticed by Voldemort.

There is a sudden hush as Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"He's so stylish," Narcissa sighed dreamily.

"You're married," Voldemort reminded her, then upon noticing the look on Molly's face, added, "the both of you."

"We can still look." Molly's smile was mischievous, and Voldemort now knew where the Twins got it from.

Shaking his head, he glanced at the children and found all of them uninterested and bored. Taking pity on them, he told the witches that he was taking them out, and would meet them at the Leaky Cauldron.

"They're in line for the book signing," Voldemort said when Arthur inquired about the wives, "told them we'd be in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Leaky Cauldron it is." Lucius paused to watch as the Dark Lord glared at a man who had stop to stare with a glazed look at Severus who was still licking away at his ice-cream, oblivious.

Growling, Voldemort went over to his lover who blinked at him, curious, and made a startled noise when the Dark Lord nuzzled into his neck and proceeded to make a hickey right there, his eyes on the man who was now staring at both of them.

"We're in public." Lucius covered Draco's eyes and then cursed when Severus made a soft mewl, he didn't have enough hands to cover Draco's ears too.

Thankfully, the now embarrassed and scared man got the hint, and scurried off. When Voldemort pulled away, smirking, Severus's cheeks were a light pink, and the glare he sent his lover told all that Voldemort was going to have a **_lot_** of work to do back home.

Meanwhile, Arthur wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed, amused or horrified while the children who didn't have their eyes covered, made faces at each other.

They did make it to the Cauldron eventually.

"He kissed our hands!" Molly squealed when she and Narcissa entered the Cauldron and found their group.

"The rogue!" Severus mocked-gasped.

"Oh shush you, you're just jealous," Narcissa huffed at him as she sat down next to her husband.

"Of what, awful cologne, and blinding white teeth?"

"Didn't he smell wonderful, Molly?"

"He did."

The men sighed.

**_~.~_ **

Visiting Greg was never easy. It often left Severus drained and Hermione quiet for the rest of the day. Something that Voldemort understood, as did Harry. The Dark Lord was more attentive to the two while Harry pretty much stayed glued to his sibling.

The following day, the two would be back to their old selves, though neither sibling nor lover believed them; but have learned it was best to leave them be.

"There was talk about taking Greg off life-support."

Voldemort's head shot up from the letter Narcissa had sent him, to his lover who ** _had_** been writing out last minute lesson plans for his second year students. Now, he was just sitting there in the chair, hands trembling silently, and looking very vulnerable. The Dark Lord stood up, went over, and knelt in front of his lover, placing a hand on Severus's knee.

"I imagine that didn't go well." Voldemort's voice was gentle.

Severus's lips twitched. "No, it did not. You'll be happy to know that I did not hurt any of the staff's feelings."

"I thank you for your self-control."

Severus let out a huff of laughter, before his expression went somber again. "I told him no, that—" he paused to collect his thoughts, and settle his emotions, "that there still could be a possibility…. I didn't tell Hermione, not sure I could have."

Voldemort said nothing, knowing his lover just needed to speak. However, he couldn't help but feel anger at the doctor for daring to bring up such an option to his lover. To not only put him in such a difficult decision, but also to have to tell his daughter.

"Want me to kill the doctor for you?"

The laugh he got was wet, and shaky.

Voldemort just stayed there on his knees until Severus was ready to get back up.

**_~.~_ **

Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.

Through the long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall, Ron was able to spot his little sister Ginny, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair. When she turned her head and saw Ron looking at her, she smiled and waved. Ron waved back, frowning when his sister suddenly shivered and rubbed her arms. However, when Ginny just continued smiling, Ron shrugged and turned to watch the first student being Sorted. It was mostly likely a sudden chill. Hogwarts wasn't exactly the warmest of places at night, even with the candle and numerous bodies radiating heat.

The Sorting went as expected with Ginny being sorted into Gryffindor. Then was the introduction of Gilderoy Lockhart as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, food, announcements, etc. At last Severus watched his children and the other students exit the Hall and off to their common rooms.

"Good night," Severus said to the rest of the Professors and started making his way out. He was nearly at the doors when a very much unwanted voice stopped him.

"Severus, just a moment."

Inwardly groaning and reminding himself that hexing your fellow Professor (debatable) would set a bad example for the children….well, probably not his. Severus took a deep breath and turned around to face the wizard coming toward him.

"Glad I caught you," Lockhart smiled once he was standing **_very_** close to the other wizard.

"What can I do for you?" Severus asked, tone barely polite, **_barely_**.

"I was just wondering if perhaps you would like to join me in a nightcap, and maybe answer some questions I have about Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline on the nightcap, I don't drink while I'm teaching in the school. And if you have any questions, the best person to ask is the Headmaster himself. I'm sure he'll be happy to answer."

With that, Severus turned on his heel, and left the Hall, robes billowing, before Lockhart could say anything else.

"Welcome back!"

Severus murmured a greeting to the portrait where the Founding Members were currently standing in. He noticed that that the portrait of the Great Lake had changed to what looked like den of a cozy house. Odd considering he made sure that everyone, House-Elves included, knew not to enter his office, and personal chamber without his permission; whether he was in the castle or not.

" _A problem for another day,_ " the Potions Master thought, as he went about getting undressed, glaring over his shoulder when Godric gave a an appreciative whistle. He grinned when Salazar slapped the man upside the head, and Rowena gave him a disapproving glare.

"It is good to have you back, Severus," Helga said once Severus was in his night clothes. "things have been… strange since you left for Summer break."

This caught Severus's attention. "Strange how?"

Helga bit her bottom lip, before sighing, "It's probably nothing, but the portraits having been talking about strange happenings. Sometimes, they can hear whispering voices, or flickering shadows out of the corner of their eyes. One even said that books have been moved in the library."

Severus's brows furrowed.

"And they never saw anyone, or anything that could be the source? Perhaps a new ghost?"

The last theory was far-fetched, as all the children had been safely returned home, and as far as he knew none of the staff had passed away in the castle last year. Maybe it was whatever had possessed Quirrell?

Severus really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Thank you, Helga, I'll look into it."

Helga smiled, before she and the other bid him goodnight and had shuffled off, leaving, Severus alone with his thoughts. Severus slipped underneath his covers and prayed he got a good night's sleep. Because between Lockhart and the strange shadows, he knew that this year was not going to be a peaceful one.


	14. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the first part of this story is taken from the book. Thanks goes to my wonderful Beta YenGirl over at Fanfiction.net

Herbology was their first class of the year. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair: there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails. Oddly enough, when Harry and his friends arrived at the greenhouse, Lockhart was there, looking even more out of place in his robes of turquoise and a same colored hat with gold trimming.

"Good morning children!" He called, beaming around the rest of the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these erotic plants on my travels—"

"Greenhouse Three today," interrupted Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in Greenhouse One before. Greenhouse Three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Sprout took out a large key and unlocked the door. Harry, and Hermione were about to follow their friends inside when Lockhart stopped them.

"Just a moment, you two, I have a question."

Both siblings looked at him. Sprout gave him a curious look, but Lockhart either didn't see it or he ignored it as he continued speaking. Sprout rolled her eyes and went inside.

"There is talk that you two are Professor Snape's children, is that true?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, curious when Lockhart's expression lit up. He murmured an "I see" before bidding them a good day and walking off.

"What was _that_ about?" Harry asked his sister, watching the man leave.

"Don't know," Hermione shrugged before going into the greenhouse. Harry followed.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. When Harry, and Hermione took their place next to Ron, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

No one was surprised when Hermione answered all of her questions.

"Very good Ms. Granger," Sprout praised at the end before pointing to a row of deep trays, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Sprout.

Harry and Hermione made a beeline for the earmuffs that were pink and fluffy. Ron took one look at the crowd scrambling for the brown earmuffs, and went for the pink ones instead.

"Guess Ariel's not the only one who can pull of red and pink," said Harry upon seeing the redhead with earmuffs on.

"Who's Ariel?" Ron asked.

"A mermaid."

"How—"

"Make sure your ears are completely covered," their Professor spoke up, interrupting them. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give the thumbs-up."

Snapping on her own fluffy pink earmuffs, she rolled up her sleeves, grasped one of the tuffty plants, and pulled hard.

The Mandrake came out, clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. The students watched, fascinated as their Professor took a large pot, plunged the Mandrake into it, and buried him in dark, damp compost until only the leaves were visible. After that, she removed her earmuffs, signaled for them to do the same and told them it was four to a tray of their own. Oh, and to be careful of the Venomous Tentacula because it was teething.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were joined at their tray by a curly haired Hufflepuff boy that they all had seen at one point.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he introduced himself brightly. "Know who you are of course, the infamous Snape siblings, and Ron Weasley."

"We're infamous?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yeah! I mean, not since Gryffindor and Slytherin themselves have there been such an open friendship between the two rival houses."

"Well, like you said, never has there been an _**open**_ friendship, but you never know what goes on in the dark," Hermione hummed, "though I don't see the reason why."

"Erm, well..." Justin stumbled over his words. "I guess because of a lot of bad blood, and you know the fact that a lot of Dark Wizards come from Slytherin. You know like…. _ **him**_."

Ron raised a brow at the look the siblings exchanged; it reminded him of when his parents exchanged such a look when they knew something but didn't want their children to know.

They didn't speak anymore, because they had to put on earmuffs. By the end of the class, all the students were tired and covered in dirt.

The next class was Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Once in the classroom, Harry settled down in the empty seat next to Draco who ignored the dirt, smiled at him and gave him a chocolate frog.

McGonagall stared, still not used to seeing such open friendliness between the two Houses, but pleased nonetheless. She was a little less pleased when Draco threw two more frogs across the room to Ron who caught them easily.

"No throwing in my classroom, Mr. Malfoy," she scolded as Ron gave one to Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor."

Shaking her head, she waited for the last student to take their seat, and began class.

"You know, I think that could have gone much worse if I had my old wand," Ron said after class while they were heading to lunch.

McGonagall had them try to turn beetles into buttons. Draco had spent his time playing with his and feeding it bits of chocolate. Hermione had merely read one her many books, stating that until it was proven that the animal felt no pain upon being changed, she wasn't doing it. Apparently, she had been doing some research on animal cruelty… or have had conversations with Hedwig. Harry tried, but gave up when his beetle kept running away from him. He took out a quill and parchment to doodle on.

Ron was the only one in class to turn his beetle into a button... only it was the wrong color... and shape.

McGonagall was too frustrated to take away points.

When they entered the Great Hall, Draco didn't even bother glancing at his House table, but took a seat next to the Weasley twins.

"Afternoon, Hedwig," Harry greeted his owl as he sat down. Hedwig hooted before going back to eating what Harry was sure was some kind of lunch meat. He turned to greet Ginny, only to frown.

"You okay, Ginny?" he asked her, "You look a little pale."

"Hm?" Ginny blinked sleepily. "Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired, didn't sleep last night. Was too excited, oh, cookies - hey!"

Ron snickered as Hedwig, sugar cookie in beak, hopped over to Draco, very much victorious.

"That wasn't nice," Draco told the owl, poking her in the side.

Hedwig ignored him and ate her cookie.

Hermione giggled while Ginny huffed playfully.

After lunch, Ginny wandered off with the twins while the others went outside to the courtyard. Hermione and Draco settled down on a stone step, and started talking about the classes they had. Harry and Ron stood nearby, talking about Quidditch. Ron was excited that he was now able to try out.

"You have to try out with me," he begged, tugging on Harry's sleeve. "Pleeeeessssseeee!"

"Draco's trying out."

"That's different, he's trying out for another team."

"Which position?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Seeker."

Harry hummed thoughtfully before he smiled. "Sure, why not. It might be fun."

He then looked to his left, smile growing when the small mousy haired boy who had been watching them the whole time squeaked and went bright red. In his hands was an ordinary Muggle camera.

Harry went over, curious as to why the boy had been watching them. "Did you need something?"

"Erm, well—I'm Colin Creevey," the other boy said breathlessly.

"I'm in Gryffindor too, and um... well... I was wondering if I could take you picture?" He blurted out.

"Picture?"

"Yeah!" Colin nodded eagerly, "I've heard a lot about you, your sister and your friends. About how you and your sister are Professor Snape's children, hang out with Slytherins, had the famous Breakfast Duel, and the thing last year. And erm, a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "so I'm taking a lot of them to send back home, and—"

"Okay, okay." Harry laughed. The boy was really adorable and reminded him of Henry back home. "I would love to take a picture, can the others take one with me?"

Before Colin could answer, a familiar voice spoke up, "Taking picture for you adoring public?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned and looked with the others at Mathew who was with his usual group and sneering.

"At least the public finds me photogenic," Harry said in a pleasant voice. "Can't say the same for you though, that zit is huge!"

There were a few snorts of laughter from the other students who were watching. Mathew's ears went red.

"You little—"

"Maybe he's jealous," Ron piped up, moving closer to Harry. "I mean you _are_ the cute one."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "You think I'm cute?"

Before Ron, cheeks turning a little pink, could answer, Mathew spoke.

"Jealous, of what? A bunch of snot-nosed spoiled brats and the runt of a litter whose family's so poor that—" Draco suddenly stood, stopping Mathew.

"Finish that sentence," the young heir said angrily. "I dare you."

"Now, now, what's going on here?" Lockhart came striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Oh, taking pictures, eh?" he said, spotting Colin's camera.

Harry squeaked when Lockhart suddenly flung an arm around his shoulder. "Marvelous idea, we meet again, young Mr. Snape."

Pinned to Lockhart's side, Harry looked to his sister for help. "Erm, Professor, that wasn't—"

"It's alright, Mr. Creevey, fire away!" Lockhart beamed at a stunned Colin.

It took a bit of fumbling from the bewildered student, but Colin managed to take a picture just as the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd. "Mr. Creevey, would you mind giving me a copy?"

"Erm, sure."

"There's a good lad." And with that, Lockhart swept Harry down a corridor, Hermione and the others scrambling to keep up.

"Harry, I was wondering if you could tell me about your father?"

"…..Why?"

"I'm curious, your father has quite the reputation."

Glancing back at his friends, all he got were shrugs.

_**~.~** _

Lockhart's class was… weird, so, so, weird. There was the test that were all questions about the man himself, Lockhart saying it was to see how well his students read his books, and how much they had taken in. None of the Snape children or Draco had read them, not even Ron or his siblings.

Severus had forbidden them from doing so, stating that he didn't wanted the children's IQs to be lowered from reading such garbage. The Potions Master's words were more elegant of course, but that was how they were translated via Lucius.

Apparently, Hermione had read some pages because she was the only one who knew the Professor's secret ambition. When her brother turned a questioning gaze on her, she just shrugged. She had been bored one day.

After that class came the current one with... pixies.

They were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover over their cage was removed, they had stared jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the students nearest to them.

"Right, then." Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was chaos, pixies everywhere, wrecking the classroom while half the class took shelter under the desks. Lockhart tried to round them back up with _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_ , with no effect at all. When a pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out the window, the Professor quickly joined his students under his own desk.

Luckily, the bell rang and everyone made a mad rush toward the exit. Well, almost everyone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ended up having to round the pixies up, thanks to Lockhart.

"Can you believe him!?" Ron grumped ducking a diving pixie. "Who leaves their stude—ow! Hey, stop that!"

While Ron fought with the pixie pulling at his hair, Hermione shook off another and turned to her brother for a plan, only to pause.

Those green eyes were glazed over.

"Enough," Harry said.

Hermione shivered at the tone, it reminded her of when her Papa's voice did the same thing sometimes. It didn't happen often, and she had the feeling it wasn't intentional, at least not with her and her brother.

The pixies all stopped what they were doing.

Ron and Hermione stared as they gathered around Harry, who wasn't at all bothered by them. The pixies started to touch him in wonder, chirping softly and curiously, nothing at all like their shrieks from moments before.

"What is with your brother?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "At least the pixies have stopped causing trouble."

They don't put the pixies back into the cage. Instead, after returning to normal, Harry merely opened a window and all three watched as the pixies flew off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"... Think we should tell your dad?"

"Which part? That we let pixies loose in the Forbidden Forest, or that Professor Lockhart let loose said pixies and then abandon us?"

"Whichever doesn't get us in trouble."

The children did tell Severus, who had a very long and private conversation with Lockhart after that. Oddly enough, the blond wizard, although properly reprimanded, and even apologized to them, did not look traumatized like one would expect when dealing with an unhappy Severus.

In fact, Lockhart looked quite happy.

_**~.~** _

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron spent a lot of the few days diving into empty rooms and hiding behind statues and taller and bigger people—much to the confusion of said taller and bigger people and and statues—whenever they saw Lockhart coming down a corridor. Which was kind of hard for Harry who now had a shadow via Colin, who seem to have taken a liking to him.

Something Severus noticed and gleefully sent a letter to Fenrir about it. A letter was sent back, stating where Severus could shove it….in detail.

Severus was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Saturday came, and Harry was awakened early by a very excited Ron.

Today was the day for Quidditch tryouts.

Yawning, Harry listened with half an ear as Ron rambled on and on, making appropriate noises as need while he dressed. After putting on his clothes and feeling a little more awake, Harry managed to convince his friend to wait until the sun was up, and food was in their bellies before running off to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm too excited, and nervous to eat!" Ron exclaimed as they made their way down to the common room.

"And I'm too sleepy to fly a broom," Harry countered. He was wondering if he should go wake Hermione up when he noticed Colin curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Hey Colin," Harry greeted, going over to him. He saw the boy's eyes were red and would have put it to the First Year still being sleepy if it wasn't for how wet they were or the stuffy sniff Colin did before answering.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Ron." Colin rubbed hastily at his eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ron asked. "First Years aren't allowed for the Quidditch tryouts."

"O-Oh, not that." Colin suddenly looked nervous. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, not buying it.

"Did something happen?" Harry then asked after a moment.

Colin shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. really. It's just—" he bit his bottom lip, and kept biting at it until it turned red. "I miss my family! I know it's silly, it been a week, but I miss my mum and dad and my brother and now I—I know I'm acting like a baby."

As Colin rambled, looking close to crying again, Harry and Ron glanced at each other again, neither knew what to do.

"Come on," Harry said after a while, tugging a little on Colin's arm.

"Where are we going?" Colin asked.

"To see my dad."

"Professor Snape!?" Colin squeaked. He shrank back in his chair.

The look on his face clearly said Professor Snape terrified him, and it still bewildered him how Hermione and Harry could be so nice and happy with having such a scary man as a parent.

"But, but, but—"

"Don't worry," Harry smiled, "it'll be okay. Right Ron?"

Ron nodded, giving the younger boy a small reassuring smile.

Colin reluctantly got up, and with his hand still in Harry's, followed the two boys out the room, through the halls, down numerous staircases into the dungeons, and finally to a door.

Harry knocked.

After a long moment, the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Severus Snape in a green night shirt, who blinked blankly at them,

"Morning, Dad," Harry greeted, "this is my friend Colin."

Colin gave a nervous wave when Severus turned to look at him.

"He's feeling a little down."

Severus blinked again.

"….Right," He said after a moment. "Well, get in here, and I'll see what I can do after coffee."

It took a firm tug for Colin to follow, looking very uncomfortable after he was gently pushed onto the sofa by Harry who left him and Ron as he headed to the small kitchenette. Ron just sat down next to Colin talked to him quietly. The early morning seeming to set his tone.

When Harry returned, it was with two mugs in hand. His father behind him also had two mugs and one most definitely filled with strong coffee.

"Alright," Severus said after he had sat down and taken a few sips. "What's wrong?"

By the end of the hour, Colin felt better and could even eat breakfast with Harry and Ron before going to watch their tryouts. Not only that, Colin's opinion of the Potions Professor changed so much that he could be seen following Snape around and chattering happily to him, much to some students' confusion, and the other Professors' amusement.

This time, the Snape children, Ron, and Draco sent letters about Severus's new friend. It was a long time before Lucius and Narcissa stopped giggling while Molly and Arthur wondered if this was going to become the norm for now on.

And Voldemort sent Severus a letter stating that if his lover insisted on adopting other people's children they were going to need a bigger house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes were taken from the book.

October arrived, bringing with it a damp chill over the grounds and inside the castle. Poppy and Severus were kept busy with colds spreading among the staff and students. Ginny, who had been looking pale, was bullied by her brothers into taking a Pepper Up potion.

Soaking wet and shivering from the heavy cold rain, Ron and Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower from Quidditch practice. Fred and George had wandered off the moment they entered the castle. Squelching along the deserted corridors, Ron hoped he wouldn't catch a cold, and if he did, was going to sneeze all over Oliver Wood, their Captain.

"I think your brothers would be proud," Harry grinned when Ron told him his plan.

The next day, he got a letter from Fenrir. He always enjoyed getting them. The Alpha was around before he started school, but it wasn't often since the Pack kept him busy. Now he only saw the Wolf on holidays although last summer he didn't see him at all.

He missed Fenrir.

"You should tell him," Draco suggested.

They were in the Slytherin Common room, their homework spread out on the largest table. Crookshank laid on someone's parchment, purring contentedly.

Harry and Hermione looked quite comfortable in their pajamas while Ron pressed close to Draco, occasionally glancing at the mermaid that was watching them from one of the windows, her dark hair waving around her head. It had waved back when Hermione waved at her.

The Snape children and Draco had reassured Ron that no one was going to bother him, but that still didn't stop the redhead from being nervous.

Not all Slytherins were tolerant.

"But," Harry bit his bottom lip, "I don't want him to feel **_guilty_** , or anything."

"Well, he should," Hermione huffed. "I miss playing with the Pups, and I'm sure Alexander misses the Pack too."

Alexander was the wolf that was currently courting Anne, and staying in the town (though where was a mystery). Hermione and Harry had promised to take Ron and the other Weasleys to see Anne's bookshop one day.

"I doubt they're still Pups," Draco pointed out, poking Ron when the boy started violently at a passing Seventh year.

Ron glared at him before shoving at him a little with his shoulder. Draco grinned and went back to his homework.

"We're still older than them, so they're still Pups," Hermione countered, scratching Crookshank's belly when the cat rolled onto his back.

Draco rolled his eyes, his amused smile slipping when he noticed that Harry was still looking worried.

"You know," he said, "I bet he misses you too, or else he wouldn't be sending letters in the first place, right?"

"….I guess."

Harry did eventually send the letter off.

**_~.~_ **

_Come…come to me…..Let me rip you….Let me tear you…..Let me kill you….._

Harry awoke with a start, heart hammering. _"Just a dream,"_ he thought as he tried to get his heart to slow down, _"Just a dream"_

It didn't feel like a dream and as he calmed down, he noticed that something did not feel right.

Hogwarts was not happy.

It wasn't angry either. The best that Harry could figure out was that it was confused. Just like last year.

Brow furrowing, Harry got out of bed. He stood there with the soft snoring of his roommates the only noise. Finally, he left both room, and tower, not bothering with robe or slippers.

"And where are you going?" The Fat Lady asked, apparently not sleepy despite it being very late.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged.

The Fat Lady hummed. Out of the two Snape children, Harry was more interesting. At least, that's what all the portraits thought. It was the boy's eyes, deep green that sometimes seemed all knowing and gleamed with power.

"Don't get caught," she finally said.

Harry smiled, and walked off. The Fat Lady watched him go, wondering if she should put word out to the other portraits.

**_~.~_ **

"Hey Hedwig, couldn't sleep?"

Hedwig settled down on Harry's shoulder, chirping softly. Harry smiled before he continued his way down the dark empty halls. So far, he hadn't seen or heard anything odd or out of place. And Hogwarts was now pulsing steadily underneath his feet. Still…..

"You haven't seen anything weird, have you?" Harry asked Hedwig as he rounded a corner.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers.

"Yeah, me neither."

Sighing, Harry continued listening for anything.

"You, young man, should be in bed."

The child stopped, and after a moment, brought up his lit wand to the portrait of one Helga Hufflepuff. The Founding Member was smiling at him, dressed oddly enough in Slytherin colors.

"They were a gift," the woman said correctly reading Harry's slightly puzzled gaze, "from Salazar obviously. Handmade too."

The fact that the supposedly "evil" Founding Member made clothes would have probably thrown anyone for a loop. That is, if they could get past the fact that they were currently talking to the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

Anyone wasn't Harry.

"They look comfy," he said.

Hedwig chirped her agreement.

"They are. Godric would never take his off if Rowena didn't make him."

Harry laughed.

_Kill….Kill…Rip….Bleed….Break…_

"Are you alright, dear?" Helga asked worriedly when the child suddenly stopped laughing and looked around, eyes wide.

"Erm." Harry looked back at her. "You haven't happened to notice anything... weird, have you?"

Helga's first reaction was to deny it. She knew for a fact that whatever was happening in the castle, Severus wanted his children **_far_** away from it. So did she as well as the other Founding members. This was their school, and their children after all, even if their abilities were limited.

However, she cannot deny that Harry had been touched by Fate.

It was obvious.

And yet— _"He is only a child."_

Helga made her decision.

"Speak with your father, he'll have the answers, I'm sure."

Having Harry go to his father meant that Severus would be aware of what his child was doing, which meant the man will, at best, be able to persuade Harry to leave whatever was going on to the professors. At worst, the man would be able to protect him.

**_~.~_ **

Harry didn't talk to his father right away. He was distracted with avoiding Lockhart, putting up with his... favoritism in class, assignments and Quidditch practice. In fact, he forgot about the voices until one evening where he was rushing to the Halloween feast, and accidentally bumped into another student.

Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw with a quickly growing reputation for being weird. Even weirder then the Snape children although neither they nor their friends had met the girl. They had seen her in class though.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, helping her up before picking up the magazine she had dropped when they collided.

"It's fine," Luna said, voice airy like.

Harry opened his mouth again, intent on asking if she was hurt when he heard it.

… _.rip…tear…kill…._

"Erm," Harry said after a long pause, "you wouldn't happened to have heard that, would you?"

Luna's eyes narrowed just so, almost suspicious and a warning, "Like what?"

"A voice?" he tried.

Luna, after a long searching moment, shook her head.

" _Whelp, that's not good,"_ Harry thought as he looked around the dimly lit hallway, vaguely aware of Hogwarts shifting to something unhappy.

… _soo hungry….for so long….._

His brow furrowed, something was hungry? Luna's watchful expression turned curious. Harry did not notice, focusing on the voice and Hogwarts.

… _..kill…time to kill…_

The voice was... it sound like it was moving upward, which was impossible unless it was a phantom. Hogwarts was urging him to go.

He ran upstairs and into the entrance hall. Which unfortunately did no good as the roar of voices from the feast echoed from the Great Hall. Huffing in annoyance, Harry tried to listen for the voice again. He heard it, distantly from the floor above.

… _..I smell blood…..I smell blood!"_

Hogwarts was almost loud now, uncomfortably so. Ignoring it, he ran up the next the flight of stairs to the first floor, hurtled around the whole of the second floor not stopping until he got to a deserted passage. There, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"You are a very fast runner."

Harry jumped and turned. There was Luna. Apparently she had followed him and didn't look as winded as he felt.

"When—"

Luna's eyes flicked to something behind him, and her eyes went big. Curious, and concerned, Harry turned. Something was shining on the wall ahead. After a long moment, both moved forward, squinting in the darkness. Hogwarts's loud 'voice' was now soft but still unhappy.

Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR,

BEWARE.

"There is something hanging underneath," Luna said, bringing Harry from his stunned thoughts.

Harry doesn't move, not really wanting to know, but his morbid curiosity won out. As he stepped closer, he almost slipped. There was a large puddle of water on the floor. After steadying himself, he continued on, leaping back and almost slipping again in the puddle when he realized what it was.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a long minute, they didn't move. Then Harry finally stuttered out. "W-We should go get my Dad."

Luna nodded.

However before they could move, there was a rumble from the direction of the Great Hall. The feast had ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people: next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, all noise stopped suddenly as the people finally spotted the hanging cat, and Harry and Luna standing alone in the middle of the corridor. Silence as everyone stared, some moving forward to see the grisly sight.

"Harry?"

Hermione pushed her way through crowd, face curious and a little frightened as she looked between her brother, Luna and the wall.

"What's going on here?"

No doubt attracted by the gathered crowd, Argue Filch came, shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! What happened to my Mrs. Norris?!" he shrieked.

And his eyes landed on Harry.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived, followed by a number of other teachers, including Severus. In seconds, the Headmaster swept past Harry, and Luna, and detached the cat.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You too, Mr. Snape, Ms. Lovegood."

Lockhart stepped forward, looking inappropriately eager.

"My office is nearest Headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free to use it."

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

He, Lockhart, Severus, Minerva, Filch and the two children headed for Lockhart's office. Once there, Harry settled next to his father's side. After a moment, Luna stood by him. Severus's eyes roamed for injures and upon not finding any, he told them to go sit while they looked over Mrs. Norris, smoothing out his son's hair in a comforting manner when Harry looked very nervous.

The students went to sit down.

Three of the professors examined the cat, gently prodding and poking, while Lockhart hovered, making suggestions which didn't help but had Filch sobbing. Harry wanted to go over to the man and say **_something_** , but he didn't know what. Not to mention he most likely wouldn't be welcomed seeing as how the man thought he had killed his cat.

Finally, Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said, voice soft.

"Not dead?" choked Filch. "But why's she all—stiff and frozen?"

"She had been Petrified, but how, I cannot say."

"Ask him!" Filch pointed at Harry.

Severus straightened up and his eyes narrowed dangerously

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly.

"But he's no normal student, just look at his father! And the words he wrote on the walls! And that girl, she's—"

"Enough." Albus didn't raise his voice but it did the trick, silencing Filch, and most likely saving him, judging from the darkening glare of Severus.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Minerva spoke up, " but it seems like Mr. Snape, and Ms. Lovegood were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. However," here she paused face twisting as though she wasn't going to like what she said next, "we do have suspicious circumstances. Why were you two not at the Halloween feast?"

"I got side-tracked with some homework, then I owled off a letter back home," Harry explained.

"I had gone to say hello to the moon," Luna said simply.

"Did it say hello back?" Harry asked curiously, "cause if it didn't that would be very rude."

Luna smiled. "It did."

"Good. One time, I saw a mermaid pop its head out from underneath the lake and—"

"Harry," Severus said, voice sounding like one who was used to things going side-tracked.

"Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Snape, this is serious." Minerva scolded lightly, "Now answer the question."

"We know, and we did answer." Harry said.

"Ms. Lovegood did not—"

"It's alright Minerva, tell me, why were you two up at that corridor?" This time Dumbledore asked.

Luna looked at Harry. Harry tried to think of something that didn't end with him saying he was hearing voices, because honestly, the thing he had going with his magic was something he didn't plan on telling Dumbledore or any adult that wasn't family. And he definitely wasn't going to tell them about the voice, only his Dad.

Thankfully, he didn't have to answer, because apparently, Dumbledore decided that they were innocent until proven guilty. They were dismissed, Severus giving his son a look that said they were going to have a talk later, before shutting down Lockhart's suggestion about the man making a Restorative Draught.

"You did not tell them about the voice," Luna said when they had turned into an empty room.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, well."

A bell chimed somewhere.

"Come on, we better get back to our dorms, Oh! Almost forgot, my name's Harry Snape, and apparently I can hear voices."

Luna stared down at the hand, before taking it into her own, giving the boy an almost shy smile, "Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you."

**_~.~_ **

Naturally, the students talked about nothing but the writing on the wall, and Filch was... not doing so good. Ginny especially was greatly disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate; apparently she was a cat lover. Hermione had taken to reading more than usual and Harry had the impression that Justin, the boy from Herbology, was avoiding him. On the plus side, upon meeting Luna, Hermione had decided that she was keeping her. Luna seemed happy to be kept.

"Alright, tell me what really happened that night."

Tucked protectively against his father, and taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Harry told his father everything, including the voices.

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with your magic?" Severus asked afterward.

"No," Harry shook his head, "it's different, with magic, it depends. Like with Hogwarts, it's kind of like feelings that I can interpret, or sometimes it's just a tingle. But this is **_actual_** words, I can actually hear it... dad, am I crazy?"

He always figured it was just his magic, especially with the way Hogwarts reacted to it, but the way his father was looking right now was making him doubt.

"No," Severus answered firmly, "you aren't."

And apparently that was that on the subject. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
